Survivors
by Morcianhero
Summary: Link was unable to stop the moon,now he must gather up the survivors and rebuild termina.
1. moons descent

Link was running as fast as his legs could carry him. In the distance he could just make out the fireworks been set of from clock town, and above it, the huge moon, staring down at the world, with its unmoving eyes.

Every muscle in link's legs hurt, but he was pushing through, adrenaline had kicked in a long time ago. His breathing was ruff and quick, and his face bright red, he had never been used to running, having grown up in a small forest village. But now was no time for flashbacks, they could distract him, every second counted in this race to clock town, it would not be long before the moon crashed down upon this unknowing earth.

He could now see the gates to clock town on the horizon. But as quick as the hope came it faded, for at that moment he realized all hope was lost

He stopped running, the moon has just made contact with the earth, for a few seconds there was no sound, though to link it was an eternity, and then he heard it. An indescribable sound pierced his ears. As an army of flames came his way link could only watch in horror as they came closer to him.

He then braced himself for impact. Jolts of pain swept through him.

His scream of pain to the golden goddesses was unheard among all the others pleas screamed to the giants.


	2. death of a friend

Links eyes slowly fluttered open, he could feel a huge weight on his legs. He lifted his head to look around, but deeply regretted it. Jolts of pain sprang through his head. He let out a small yelp. He put a hand on his forehead in an attempt to ease the pain. There was a sticky liquid covering his forehead, he wiped some off and inspected it. Blood.

That's when last night events came back to him. The army of fire, the Moon. He pushed himself up. Despite the pain seeping through his body.

Looking around, he saw the destruction cause by the fall of the moon. Rubble laid scattered everywhere, the burnt remains of what appeared to be trees were nothing but a mere shells of bark. The clocktown wall was destroyed.

"Tatl, look at this" he said to his companion in a raspy voice. When there was no reply, link looked around. "Tatl?" no reply. He began to worry. "Tatl where are you?" he heard a small flutter of wings coming from the ground. He gasped, there was Tatl, half dead. Her usual yellow glow, reduced to a flicker, her wings cut and scraped, only one seemed to work, as it flapped in a failed attempt to fly.

Link picked her up with one of his hands and held her close to his face. "Tatl" praying for a response.

"Link?". He smiles, "you're alive".

"For now, what has happened to clock town?"

"It's destroyed" he replies.

"Well then what are you waiting for, go and check for survivors you idiot!" she says regaining some of her normal tone.

"I cant, my leg is stuck" he says pointing to the boulder crushing one of his legs.

"C'mon I've seen you lift bigger. You're not becoming a wuss are you?" She taunts

"I cant I feel dizzy"

"Try"

Giving a brief nod he attempts to push the boulder of his leg. He gives it a push, no effect. He tries again harder this time, still no effect. He gives a defeated sigh

"This is the hero of time? goddesses save us" Tatl says to the heavens, link gives a small growl, no one mocks him, before he grabs the boulder with surprising force, and pushes with his good hand. It starts to budge. Every muscle in links arm feel like they have just been crush by a Dodongo, he lets out a gasp of relief as the rock slowly comes of his leg.

Link falls backwards into the burnt grass, taking deep breaths of air.

"Ha! what was that about been as wuss?" he asks to Tatl, who is lying on his shoulder. When there's no reply he looks at her. She has gone pale.

"Link" she says.

"Hmm" he asks.

"You're leg" she stated.

Link looks down to his leg and his face pales to. He didn't often look at his legs, but he knew this much.

His leg was not supposed to be, in that position.

"Holy shit!" he screamed "what are we going to do, it's broken, there's no way were going to get out of here now!" hot tears start to build up in his eyes.

"I'm never going to get home" he says in a whisper. The tears start to fall freely down his face.

Tatl then realized something she had often forgotten about Link, he was only a boy. He may have faced more hardships than many would ever face, and he had fought creatures far bigger than him, he had fought alone when enemies far outnumbered him, and came out victorious, but he was still only a young boy.

Then she realized she would have to do something she had vowed she would never do.

"Link there is a way to heal you" his crying turned to small whimpers as he looked at her. His eyes gleaming with hope

"What is it?" he asked

"Fairy magic can heal any wound" she replies in an empty voice

"But where are we going to find a fairy out here?" then it clicked.

"No Tatl don't do it"

"I must" then a sparkling light materialized from the main part of her body, and crept forward towards Links chest. "Goodbye Link, just do one thing for me, save what's left of Termina" was all she said before the light began to pulsate. Links wounds began to heal, his leg slowly snapped back into place, cuts closed with incredible speed. Then the light, as quick as it came, disappeared.

All the pain link felt was gone. As he looked towards Tatl, he gasped, Tatl's body lay lifelessly on the ground.

He stood up, and gently picked her corpse off the ground. And stared at it. "Why" he asked, that was all he said, that was all that needed to be said. Then the wind picked up and Tatl's body disintegrated to fairy dust and blew away with the wind.

"Goodbye Tatl, I hope you're in a better place now" and he turned and walked towards the remains of clock town. To make sure Tatl didn't die in vain.

-

So Tatl is now dead in the next chapter link investigates clock town, it should be up by tomorrow latest. Please review.


	3. Meeting in town

As he walked through what was left of the east gate, he heard something he had never heard in Clocktown, nothing. Usually there was the laughter of children, the hustle-bustle in the market, now there was nothing.

As he walked forwards, the sound of his steps echoed throughout the remains of the town. He looked toward the stockpot in, all that was left was the kitchen and the chimney, he looked to his right, and the bar had been crushed by the huge bell that once hung peacefully from the stock pot. He walked towards the southern area of Clocktown. There were no buildings in this part of town so there was less rubble, he inspected what was left of the clock tower, and it appeared to be pretty intact compared to the other building in the town. As he continued his inspection of the town he saw the corpse of the head carpenter, Mutoh, a look of fear etched on his cold face. He continued his search, as he entered the west part of town, he heard a plea for help.

"Where are you?" he called out, trying to locate the person calling for help.

"Under here" he called back, the call was from in the remains trading-post. He quickly ran in, noticing an arm hanging out the rubble, waving franticly. He ran over pulling off the planks of wood trapping the unknown man. When the man was free Link recognized him as Brac the Mutoh's second-in-command.

"Are you ok?" Link asked, while inspecting him for wounds. He appeared to only have and few cut, although there was a pretty serious one. Across his arm.

"No, I'm not, I think I've gone blind in one eye" Brac answered. As Link looked he found it was a bit more serious than that. His eye ball was gone. Must have got cut out during the Moons impact.

"uhhhh" how could he tell him.

"is it serious?" he asked.

"Let's just focus on finding some red potion for your wounds" he tried to avoid the question.

"There's something you're not telling me, is there some glass in it or-" he stopped speaking as he went to touch his eye and was met with a hole where it should have been.

"My eye…it's…" he stuttered horrified.

"Gone, I'm sorry" Link finished, the carpenter leant against the wall and slid down it, holding the area where his eye once was. Link carried on looking for the potion, most of the bottles had been smashed and there contents seeping into the ground. He checked under the abandoned desk, still nothing. He let out a sigh, and searched around again. Still no luck. This was getting nowhere.

"Did you find any?" Brac asked

"No it's all been destroyed" link answered.

"So now what?" he asked.

"We'll just have to push on."

"Aww but I'm aching" he whined.

"Consider yourself lucky you're alive" Link replied, he though it was strange someone so old could act like a child.

As they walked out the door. They carried on down the high street,

"So the moon really did fall huh" link turned around to face him.

"Yeah, it did" he answered.

"We carpenters didn't think it would"

"Yeah I saw you guys arguing"

"Really? I don't remember seeing you" he said back, Link froze.

"Really? Well…ummm…that's because….uhhh…you were too busy arguing to notice yeah" he struggled for an excuse. How could he tell anyone that he had lived the same three days over and over again. He had tried to use the ocarina to go back in time before entering Clocktown it didn't work, he hadn't had the time to look into it, and right now he had to save as many people as he could.

"Oh" he appeared to have bought it.

Suddenly a humming broke the silence. Link drew his sword. Brac stood behind him. The sound got closer, link brazened himself for battle, his sword ready to strike. Then round the corner came…

"Granny!?" Link said shocked.

"Hello Tortus, is it jut me, or does the town need cleaning up?" the senile old lady asked. As Link inspected her wounds he found she had none.

"What, how?" he asked confused

"Oh I went down to the basement to get some snacks and I feel asleep" she explained.

"You're...basement?" Brac asked confused.

"Wait, your basement is still intact?" Link asked, an idea popped in his head.

"Yes, why"

"Are there any red potions?" Link asked.

"Yeah, there's green, red, blue. All the colours of the rainbow" she said with enthusiasm

Link sighed, this old lady was clearly senile.

"C'mon lets hurry over there then" he said pointing in the direction of East Clocktown. Brac nodded, grabbed granny's wheelchair and pushed it along. Granny started humming again. The trip didn't take long, and soon they where in the roughly intact basement.

-

"So granny, where are the potions?" Link asked.

"What potions?" she said back. Link slapped his forehead, this old lady was starting to annoy him.

"Brac, it's your turn to ask" Link stated annoyed. Brac paused for a bit, scratching his head, before letting out an "aha".

"Ma'am where are the rainbow bottles" he asked, referring back to her earlier comment about the potions.

"Over there" she pointed to the far side of the room, sure enough they were there. There were quite a few.

"I've never seen so many potions" Link said "why do you have so many?"

"Because sometimes people get hurt" link nodded at the answer "and sometimes I like to race down the stairs on my wheelchair" she continued. Brac laughed and granny joined in, Link thinking it was funny, joined in too.

-

They had stored 4 Potions in the netting under grannies wheelchair, as well as taking some food. They started to leave the inn.

"-so that's how I finished my shopping list" Granny finished, concluding her _amazing_ story of how she finished her grocery list.

"so then what happened" Brac asked seemingly interested.

"Well I-" she didn't get to finish. A load moan erupted from down the street, the group remained silent, even Granny stopped talking.

_Moooaaaannn_

"Shit" Link hissed, how could he have forgotten, wherever there's death, there's redeads.

Link took a step back, and drew his sword.

_Moooaaaannn_

They were getting closer.

"...Link?" Brac asked frightened.

Link still had his back to him, reaching into his magic pouch and pulled out a bow and arrow. Turning around he said

"Take granny back into the inn and hide, take this" handing Brac the bow "I'll come back and get you"

The redeads turned round the corner towards the three.

"Go"

Brac quickly turned back and rush back into the inn pushing granny with him.

Link braced himself for battle. He could feel his killing instinct coming in to play.

Link let out a battle cry and charged forward. His sword held high.

-

Link never knew when he had learnt to kill, he had never thought about it, what was the first thing he killed? He couldn't remember. All he knew was that he had killed in the hundreds. He remembered hunting in the kokiri forest, he remembered fighting a deku baba, and he remembers slaying the king of evil. But where had his killing instinct come from, he would never know.

"Heyah!" he had just swiped a redeads head clean off. Quickly avoiding the attack of a redead from behind, quickly dispatching it with a stab through its chest, kicked it off his sword onto the ground.

These creatures just kept coming, he ran backwards to gain some ground, he pulled out a bombed and lobbed it towards the redeads, it rolled unnoticed onto the ground by the redeads feet, Link mentally counted _3…2…1_

_Boom_

Bits of redead flew everywhere, Link wiped his bleeding blade clean of zombie guts and called towards the Inn.

"All clear" he called out.

Soon Brac's head popped up to inspect the damage.

"Wow… You did it! You actually killed them" he exclaimed with joy and surprise. Link pulled a heroic pose.

"Well I don't like to brag" he said modestly.

Granny came up to him "oh Tortus look at you, you're filthy, you should take a bath" pinching Link's cheek.

"So what now?" asked Brac.

"What do you mean?" Link said

"Well don't we have to save more people?" Said Brac. Granny nodded.

"Yeah we do" Link replied.

Another moaning could be heard in the distance.

"We'd better hurry then" Brac said frightened.

"Traveling through the fields will be dangerous" Link explained.

"Then how?" asked Brac, who's need were starting to shake at the ever growing moaning coming from nearby.

Link thought about it for a second. "How about the sewers" Link offered.

"I've been down there before, we wouldn't get far on foot" Brac explained matter-o-factly

"We could use the canoe" Granny said.

"The canoe?" Link and Brac said in unison.

"We have one in the basement" Granny explained.

The moans were getting closer.

"Well then what are we waiting for" Link exclaimed. And thy started running toward the inn.

Link sure hope that this canoe that their senile friend told them about was true.

-

OMG CLIFFHANGER…well I think it is. Anyway just some info Brac is the real name of a carpenter, in majoras mask, but I'm not sure which one, I think it was the one calling orders by the platform tower. And of course Granny is Anju's grandmother (for anyone that didn't work it out). The next chapter should be up soon.


	4. Entering the Sewers

The group hurried down the stairs towards the basement.

"So where's the boat?" Link asked hurriedly, searching under the cabinets.

"It's around her somewhere" Granny explained, also looking for the canoe, her wheel chair squeaking across the floor.

"Guys I think I found it!" Brac shouted waving his hand "It's under here" pointing to under a tipped cabinet, and then he attempted to lift it up, before putting it down.

"Give me a hand" he shouted to Link.

Link ran over and attempted to help him lift it, Brac nodded then they chanted 1, 2, 3 before they started to lift.

"Ok we got it lets go" Link said.

-

As they exited the building they found the redeads had gotten closer.

"C'mon lets go" Link called out then started to run towards the sewer entrance. Then he realized there were no footsteps following him he turned around to see Brac too scared to move and granny paralyzed.

"Oh c'mon" Link rolled his eyes and drew his bow, quickly dispatching the incoming redeads. "Get a move on Brac!" Link called out getting annoyed; Brac shook his head and looked around. Before running up towards Link.

"Took you're time didn't you" Link commented angrily.

Brac just ran towards the sewer and Link Followed suit.

-

The Sewer was dark. And the tunnel was incredibly small, Link walked through pushing Granny and holding the lantern while Brac stood behind carrying the boat.

"So where do these sewers lead to?" Link asked.

"I don't really know" Brac answered. Link stopped "so we are going to just wander round the sewers?" Link questioned.

"Can we hurry up, my legs are hurting" Granny huffed. They both stopped to look at her. How did her legs hurt, she was disabled.

They carried on till they got to the main sewage system.

"Ok let's get the boat ready" Brac said.

The boat was pretty big. Granny said it was a canoe, it turned out to be a row boat, Link and Brac just passed it of as her senility playing up.

Just as they were about to put the boat in the water, one of the crates in the corner moved. Just slightly, but Link noticed it, he drew his sword and walked over to the crate, slowly putting out a hand to open the crate. He then quickly opened the box and poised his sword to strike.

"AHH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME" screamed a child's voice. Link immediately placed his sword in its sheath.

"Nick?" he said.

There in the crate, holding a deku stick was Nick. He was the sixth member of the Bombers group, he wore and orange cap, unlike the others who wore blue.

"Link?" he said "Link!" he jumped out the crate and hugged Link, "what are you doing down here?" Link asked. "I was hiding from that scary moon" He looked towards Brac and Granny "who are they?" pointing towards them.

Link turned to face them "these are my friends" Link stated. Nicks eyes widened as he walked up to the carpenter, pointing towards his missing eye. "Why do you only have one eye?" he asked. He had clearly struck a nerve, as Brac quickly turned away and covered it.

"I lost it" Brac answered quietly.

"When the moon crashed?" Nick asked.

Brac lowered his head "yeah"

They all went silent for a second.

"You can use my hat as an eye patch if you like; I bet it would look really cool!" Mick exclaimed

"Are you sure? You might not get it back." Brac said taking the idea into consideration.

"I don't mind, I am a bomber, it's my duty to help people" giving the bomber salute.

"Thanks kid" he said taking the cap and wrapping it round his eye.

Nick nodded and looked towards the boat. "What you doing with that?"

"We're going through the sewers" Link explained. "To get out the city"

"Well you're gonna need my help" Nick explained.

"Whys that dearie?" Granny asked.

"Cause I" he pulled out a sheet of paper "have a map" he said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"Well ain't that lucky" Brac said

"Where'd you get that?" Link asked

"All bombers have them" he explained

"Excuse me! Can't we get a move on? My feet hurt!" Granny shouted waving her arms.

Silence

"But, you're legs don't work how can they hurt" Nick asked, big mistake.

CLIP

"Owww" Nick whined rubbing his now sore ear.

"Learn some manners boy!" Granny shouted "now lets get on the boat"

They all nodded and soon all four were in the boat floating down the sewage system.

-

Well there's the start of the sewer exploration, I tried to give Nick a child like innocence did I do it, you tell me.


	5. Not Exactly a Boat Trip Down Venice

The sound of water dripping from the ceiling into the water was the only thing preventing the eerie silence from prevailing once more. The boat drifted down the murky water. The Walls of the tunnel were covered in algae. Link sat at the back of the row boat, manning the rudder. While Nick and granny sat nearer the front holding the Lantern, the only thing illuminating the dark tunnel. Brac sat in the middle, rowing.

No one spoke. It seemed almost as if it was an ancient law, passed down by the greater beings. They would only talk when they had to.

"Take a right here" Nick said, inspecting the map carefully. His voice echoing off the long forgotten walls. The boat took a sharp right down the other passageway.

It was equally dark down this one. The darkness seemed to close around them. Giving the room an unnatural feeling.

The silence was broken was granny started to hum.

Link's eyes widened slightly. He knew this song. He had heard it back in Hyrule. Nick started humming too it too. Link let out a smile as Brac starting to hum to.

_Humm humm hum humm hummmm _

The words were screaming at him inside his head, and with a quiet voice he sang them

_Autumn came, summer gone  
winter is on __door__ step_

He started to sing louder

_  
Waiting for snow storms  
Dark and lonely nights at home_

Granny and Nick joined in

_Birds will be traveling  
Chirping their songs  
Spring will soon be stepping home  
Scented flowers, brighter days long_

Brac decided he would act as the drummer and keep the beat by humming

_Hoping forever  
The thread getting long  
Trains arrive, trains leave towns  
My sweet traveler never comes home_

They repeated once more

Autumn came, summer gone  
Winter is on door step  
Waiting for snow storms  
Dark and lonely nights at home

Birds will be traveling  
Chirping their songs  
Spring will soon be stepping home  
Scented flowers, brighter days long

Hoping forever  
The thread getting long  
Trains arrive, trains leave towns  
My sweet traveler never comes home

They all stopped and took a deep breath,

"We weren't that bad" Granny complimented

"Yeah we're the best!" Nick exclaimed raising his hands in the air.

"Better than the indigo-gos" Brac said, and they all started laughing.

"So Nick? I see you like singing" Granny asked smirking. He blushed a little

"Yeah, we used to sing a lot at the orphanage" he said. Granny gasped

"You lived at an orphanage?" Granny asked horrified.

"All the bombers are from the orphanage" he shrugged"me, Jim all of us lived at the orphanage"

"That's horrible" Granny whined, bringing him into a hug.

"It wasn't that bad, it meant I got to spend loads of time my friends" he said while been crushed by the hug Granny was giving him.

"I know how you feel" Link, Granny and Nick turned to Brac.

"Did you live in an orphanage too, when you were a kid?" Nick asked.

"No, but when my mum died, we all had to stay with our dad. But he never stayed in one place for too long, we we're always traveling" He let out a sigh. "What about you Granny?" He asked.

"Me?" she repeated. They nodded in response.

"Well, when I was Nick's age, my father owned the stock pot inn, but it wasn't an inn back then it was a cafeteria" she explained.

"So how old are you now then Granny?" Nick asked innocently, unaware of the huge amount of pain coming his way. Link cringed as he heard the slap followed by an "owww"

"You should never ask a lady her age" she scolded the young child.

"Sorry grandma" she gave a nod.

"Anyway" she continued "back to the story"

"So because my father owned the cafeteria, I would always have to help cook, and my mother made me eat it for my lunch, it was disgusting" she explained

"What kind of food was it?" Brac asked

"The family recipe, stock pot Gardinee" she said darkly.

"Ugh I remember that, I just thought it was Anju's cooking that made it taste so bad" Link said

"No Anju is quite an accomplished cook actually, but she doesn't cook Gardinee very well at all" she explained "to top it all of she cooks it for me all the time as _she thinks I like it" _granny imitated

"But anyway, that's when I learnt to cook, but one day I got so tired of my father using me for his business, so I ran away"

"Then what" Nick asked, his eyes sparkling with interest.

"I met a man" she said "with a man called Gampy"

Nick stuck out his tongue "ugh not a love story"

"Fine I'll cut the romance out!" she shouted

"So anyway, we ran away, pot for 4 years, and got married; when I came back to the Stock-pot…I "she faltered.

"You what?" Link asked.

"I found out my parents had died, and they had left me the Stock." Nick gasped.

"Then what" Link questioned.

"Well I took over, I changed it into an inn, converted my old bedroom into, an extra room." Then she smiled "I gave girth to my baby girl, May" her smile faltered "then one day, when me and my husband went out for a walk in the fields, wolfos attacked. Gampy tried to fend them off, but they bite my side, that's the last time I ever took a walk" she lowered her head, if only for a second, and then continued. "My Husband took care of the Inn by himself. We moved our bedroom to the lower floor, because I could no longer walk. So Then we had three rooms, profits had never been so high, then ten years after, Gampy came running into the Inn 'Margery, you won't believe it' he panted 'there's a woman in the swamp who has a potion that can heal your legs!' I was so happy at that moment, in such a rush he quickly gave me and our fifteen year old daughter a kiss on the cheek, and ran out, I thought that I would soon be able to walk again, I felt so happy at that moment" she said

"then how come your legs aren't working still" Nick asked, Link closed his eyes, knowing what was coming for the poor kid, but when nothing came, he found that the old coot had gotten to caught up in her memories to notice.

"A month later they found his body floating in the swamp, the rest is history" she said.

They turned to Link, "you're turn".

Link looked shocked. "I'm not that interesting" he lied.

"C'mon I heard how you help Romani ranch against bandits, and the bomb lady, and how you battled those redeads, its clear you're not an average boy." Granny said. Link gawped, was he that obvious, should he tell them.

"Ok, I'll tell you, you're right I'm not an average child." They came in closer, looking interested. "I don't come from termina, I come from the land of Hyrule, and back there I started a quest to save-" he didn't get time to finish as a Nick screamed.

Link looked forward, his breath hitched. There at the end of the tunnel was a, in the best way he could describe it, a manmade waterfall, they had got so distracted they had missed the turning.

"I can't row away guys, the currents are to strong!" Brac called out. Waves started rocking the boat back and forth; Nick was splashing his hands in the water in an attempt to get the boat away.

"It's no good!" Link called out. He instinctually looked around for something, anything that might help.

"Look up there!" Granny called out. He looked, there was an opened manhole.

"It's too far to reach!" Brac called out.

Link quickly took out his hookshot he aimed towards the wooden ladder, he shot. The Hook shot through the air at deadly speed towards its target.

Link smirked, dead on target.

The boat stopped, the waves smashed against it.

"Ok! Row!" Brac did as instructed. The rowing was less difficult, with the help of the hookshot. They made it close enough to reach the ladder.

Nick jumped of onto the ladder first, followed by Brac. The hookshot pulled harder on Links arm now that there was no rowing to go against the currents.

"LINK!" Nick called out.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, just get out of here" he commanded.

"But how are you going to get granny out!?" Brac called towards him.

Link turned around; sure enough the disabled old lady was there.

"Oh fuck" link whispered.

He had no idea whatsoever.

-

oh cliffhanger, tell me did I give Nick a childish personality, are you enjoying the story, which characters from Majoras mask do you want to survive? Pikachugirl2 has already asked for either kafei or anju, two who were previously going to be dead, now one is alive, which one? That you'll have to find out. Please review


	6. breakfast, an insane man, and murder

Ok, here is the next chapter.

Enjoy.

-

Link looked back and forth between the old lady and the manhole. How in the world was he going to get her out?

What if they were the only survivors in the whole of termina? What would happen? He needed to rescue every person he could, it would improve their chances of survival…. And in lesser worries, she was the only one who knew how to cook. And idea came to him.

"Brac! Take the wheel chair!" he called up, using his free arm to grab the wheel chair. Brac let out an arm to catch it, Link threw it towards him, he caught it with relative ease"good job! Now take it up!" He commanded.

"Ok now grandma, I need you to take this." He handed her the hookshot. "Ok push this trigger here" he instructed "when I give the signal, hold on tight and Brac will bring you up, you ready?"

"Ok then I'm ready Tortus" Granny smiled.

Link just sighed and handed the device to her.

"…GO!!!" he called.

The old lady, released the trigger, she zipped through the air letting out a "wheee" as she did so. Brac caught her and brung her up. The boat was aggressively brung backwards towards the waterfall.

Now time to execute the second of his plan. Reaching into his pouch, he pulled out a sky blue mask in the shape of a Zora. He quickly put it on, I brief feel of pain swept through him. In a flash of light he had become a Zora.

Diving into to the water, his new swimming capabilities, made it easy to get to the ladder. He grabbed hold of it and pulled it himself up, took off the mask, and climbed up the ladder, towards the unknown land above.

-

His eyes quickly adjusted to the light, the sun was just beginning to rise, they must have been in there a long time, and everyone was staring at his.

"You...were…AMAZING!" Nick screamed. Link blushed.

"Well I'm sure anyone would have done the same." He replied modestly. Granny pushed her wheelchair towards him. "Here you go Tortus." She said handing him the hookshot.

"Good thinking" she continued she patted his head.

"It looks like daybreak, we must have been in there a long time." Brac said looking toward the sky, scratching his chin. Then a rumbling sound came from Links stomach.

"Heh, guess through all that, I must have forgotten to eat" he scratched his head nervously.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too! I need food! I'm starving!" Nick pouted. Granny looked at him angrily.

CLIP

"OWW, grandma I didn't even do anything" he said, rubbing his ear.

"You shouldn't whine nor should you put yourself before others" she pointed a crooked finger at the boy. He responded by pouting, crossing his arms and sat on the ground.

"I'm hungry." He whined.

"Well" Granny said, also feeling hungry "we put some food in the bag, I'll think of what to cook, you and Brac can go get fire wood" Link nodded and headed of to find wood.

-

Link walked through the field. Picking up sticks as he did so. Tired from the past few days, he sat down on a nearby log and sighed, reaching in his pouch for something to amuse him, he felt his ocarina and pulled it out. He hadn't had time to work out why the song of time wasn't working. Maybe he had missed a note. Bringing the mouth piece to his lips he played the song he knew so well.

The notes came out in perfect harmony.

_Link...Can you hear me? It's me, Zelda... Link, when you hold this Ocarina in your hand... I won't be around anymore..._

The memories of when he learn't this song flooded back, but he countinued to play

_At least I could leave you the Ocarina and this melody... This song opens the Door of Time_

Zelda's voice was screaming in his head, but he still continued the song

_You are already leaving this land of Hyrule, aren't you?_

He frowned, and started to play the tune faster

_I am praying... I am praying that your journey be a safe one. If something should happen to you, remember this song_

he finished playing. His head hurt, so many memories. The ocarina slipped from his hand as he started to cry.

The song had not worked.

-

By now Brac had returned, and their breakfast was well on the way. Granny was near the fire, cooking breakfast, while Brac and Nick laid there heads on a log and talked

"-so you helped build the carnival stand, that's so cool!" Nick replied to Brac's story.

"yeah, I guess it is, but you used to help people a lot, that must have been cool to" brac complimented back while adjusting his eyepatch.

"well, it was but" he said slowly.

"but what?" looking at the disheartened kid.

He turned towards Brac, his eyes filled with sadness "they always made me guard the entrance to our clubhouse, I never really got to do much, they thought I was useless" he lowered his eyes to the ground.

Brac patted his back reasuringly "really, well I tell you what, you've been really helpful to us" Brac tried to cheer up the child.

"really!?" he said hope filled his voice.

"yeah, I mean you were so good at reading those maps. If it weren't for you, we'd still be stuck in that hole" Brac explained. Nick considered this for awhile, then smiled.

"yeah I did do good didn't I" he exclaimed. Brac just smiled, glad he could cheer the somone up in these dark times.

"has anyone seen Tortus?" Granny asked.

"No I haven't seen Link since he went for firewood" Brac explained. Just then Link could be seen walking towards the campfire. Maybe it was just her, but Link seemed different. Something about him had changed, his shoulders were slumped and his head lowered, but the most striking thing was, the hope he seemed to radiate on to the team , the one that kept them going, was gone. Link slumped himself on the gound near the camp fire.

"what took you so long?" Granny asked. His eyes were red and puffy, had he been crying?

"I went hunting" he said , pulling out a limp rabbit from his pouch. Granny decided it would be best if she just left it for Link to deal with.

"ok Ill put it in the stash" she said.

They ate in silence.

-

after breakfast, they had set off, they had found that the field they were on was right next to the Gorman brothers race track, and had decided it was best to go towards Romani Ranch, to check for survivors.

The small ranch where the gorman brothers was a short distance away.

"Is that a man?" Granny said, pointing towards the small farm. Link looked closly he could see one of the gorman brothers, but why was he on his knees?

"c'mon guys he could be injured" Link said taking action. They were running towards the farm.

One of the gorman brothers was there on his knees weeping.

"are you ok Sir?" Nick called out. Link sensed it, something was not right here.

He turned around, his eyes red, and empty as if the soul had been sucked out.

Link looked towards what he was holding in his arms.

The other brother. Dead.

"The moon killed my brother" he said, turning his head, towards his brother.

"we're sorry for your loss" Link saiid apolageticly

"like you care! You just want his body don't you!" Link then worked out what the bad feeling was, this man had gone insane.

"we want to help you, we don't want you're brother" Link said trying to calm him down.

"so you want to kill me aswell huh!" he started screaming.

"or do you just want to eat my brother" he picked up a wooden object. A crossbow.

"no, we're here to save you" Link tried to persuade him.

"YOU WON'T TAKE ME! OR MY BROTHER! YOU DEMONS!" he spat.

He aimed the crossbow at the group.

Link wasn't close enough to attack him. He may fire at the team.

He gorman tightened his grip on the crossbow.

He had to come up with something fast.

-

(somewhere in the ikana province)

A purple-haired boy slept against a rock. His face was covered in blood. His Limbs appeared to be broken or in serious pain. His eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked round the desolate place. He held a two Masks, one in each hand. One was yellow in the shape of a keaton the other made of gold and shaped like the sun. his clothes were tattered. He was thirsty, the hat in this cursed place wasn't helping either.

A man walked up to him. Knife in hand. He wore a small white tunic with blue leggings.

"you've caused me a lot of trouble haven't you?" the purple haired boy looked at him.

"It was my wedding mask you bastard." The mysterious man glared at him.

"I don't care!" he shot a kick at the injured mans ribs. He let out a yelp of pain.

"beg, beg for me to spare your life" the thief said to him, his knife poised at the purple haired mans throat.

He spat at him "go to hell sakon" sakon wiped the spit off his face and merely smiled.

"you first" he replied beofre jabbing the knife into his enemies gut. The purple haired man fell limp.

Sakon let out a small chuckle, and walked off. Leaving the corpse for the guays to feed on.

-

well I bet who you can guess, the purple haired guy was. Just to let you know, sakon will join the group lord-dark-link him murdering kafei is for drama purposes.

Please review. And also tell me who you want to survive.


	7. family reunion

Remember to tell me which characters you want to survive. ShadowVDP the turtle will not be apart of the team but will make an appearance, I hope this is ok. His appearance will be in 2-3 chapters after this.

-

A bead of sweat rolled off Link's brow. The madman looked him right in the eye, Link looked back and saw nothing. Nothing at all. As if the very soul had been reaped out of him, and now he was nothing more than a redead in the skin of a man.

"they killed my brother. You want to kill me too, don't you" His eyes bulging. Nick let out a small whimper and hid behind Brac's leg. The bolt in the crossbow looking just as sharp as ever.

"We are not here to kill you or your brother. We're here to help you" Link tried to negotiate. The Gorman's beady eyes turned in his direction. A vein on the man's head popped, that had only made me angrier.

"I don't want your help" he said. His hand tightened on the trigger "and neither does my brother" he pointed to the corpse on the ground.

"Ok fine, just let us through." Link negotiated

"You're trying to trick me, you're going to take me and him aren't you!" He yelled. "You all have to die you demons!" he aimed the crossbow and fired.

Time seemed to slow and so did everything around him, only he could move at full speed. The bolt almost seemed to stop, he looked around at his comrades looks of fear were drawn on their faces. He turned back to the Gorman. He had a look on his face, Link couldn't make out what it was. It was mixed with fear, anger, depression. So many emotions it was impossible to just focus on just one. A tingling sensation went through his hand. Time stopped. He looked down to his left hand; the sign of the Triforce was glowing on his hand that hadn't happened since he had defeated Ganondorf. The tingling feeling spread throughout his body. He yelped, the tingling taking over.

Time started to flow again. And the bolt continued flying through the air. But in the Blink of an eye, Link was between the group and the bolt, and with ease he grabbed it in midair, and crushed it.

"h-how" The Gorman stuttered. Links eyes golden eyes reverted back to normal and the Triforce symbol on his hand stopped glowing. The Gorman quickly picked up a pitchfork from nearby.

"Deeemmmoooonnn!" he yelled as he charged at Link. Link quickly drew his sword. As the man waved his pitch fork at him, Link ducked and saw an opening, then jabbed his sword through the bottom of his enemies head, it clean through. Brac covered the little Bombers eyes. The Gorman went limp and slid to the ground. Link looked in horror at the bleeding sword in his hands. Human blood was less thick than monster blood, and it smelled of iron. He had never killed a human before. Link fell to his knees.

"What have I done?" he wailed.

Granny wheeled herself next to the hero.

"There was nothing you could do, he was just a dead soul in an empty body, he would have killed us, and it was a kill or be killed situation" she tried to reassure him. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"I...I killed a person" he whispered, almost to himself

"I told you Link" he turned to her, did she just call him by his real name? "He was no longer a man" she finished.

"I guess your right"

"So are we going to look for other people or what" he asked, unaware of the current situation.

"Yeah, we should head to Romani ranch" Link answered, thinking it is best if he just lived with the guilt for awhile.

Granny looked at him "you sure we should go now?" she thought it was best if they got rid of the guilt now before things got too bad.

"No I'll be fine" Link answered.

He got up and started walking. "You guys coming or what?" he called out to them. Granny and Brac exchanged a look of confusion to eachover, but just went along with it.

-

It only took 15 minutes or so to walk to the ranch.

They walked up to where the house once was. The stables and house had been destroyed.

"Is everyone. Dead?" Brac asked.

_Moo_

Was that a cow?

Link looked around there was a cow tied up by a pile of metal walls, that Link thought must have been from the stable where they kept the horses (A.N the one attached to the house where they kept Epona) Link walked up to the cow, and stroked its nose.

"Hey how did you get all the way over here" he then inspected the rope "and how where you tied up?" he looked towards the group who had stayed by the house, then back to the cow.

"You've been fed" he stated. Then he looked at the udder "and milked too"

"Someone's still alive" he turned around, this cow obviously wasn't here when the moon crashed, it would have been destroyed. He turned to the metal walls, they were too well placed to be rubble, they were almost like a shelter.

"Hello" he called.

"I'm here too help you. My names Link!" there was a shuffle under the metal. Someone was under there. He went to peek through the entrance. A girl jumped out at him and tackled him.

He let out an "Uff" as he was sent to the floor. The girl started hitting him. She was pinning him to the ground.

He recognized the girl "Romani?" her eyes widened.

"Grasshopper?" she looked at there position and blushed, jumping off him "heh sorry"

He got up and brushed himself off "eh its ok, nice to see someone I know" he turned to his group "guys I found someone!" they quickly ran to him. "Who is it?" Nick asked "oh just some icky girl" he mumbled.

"Icky girl?!" she repeated slightly peeved.

"Is everything alright Romani?" A middle aged woman with red hair came out from under the shelter. She looked towards the group and inspected each one visually, and then she got to the old lady.

"Grandmother!?" she gasped

"Tortus? But how?" she looked between Link and Anju "there are two of you?" she rested her head in her hand. "I'm confused" she sighed

Anju brung the old lady into a hug.

"Oh thank god you're ok"

"There there Tortus, Mothers here" he returned the hug.

Then another person came out of the shelter, he was pale and had a Mohawk he was extremely skinny.

"Who's this?" Brac asked. Pointing at the pale man.

"This is Romani's uncle, grogg" Romani explained.

"It's nice to meet you" Brac put out his hand Grogg just looked at it then turned away to walk off.

"His a bit weird, he doesn't like talking to people much" Romani explained frowning "but I still love him" she ran up to her uncle and started talking to him.

Everyone was away talking to their relatives leaving just Link, Brac and Nick "so boss where we go from here?" Brac asked him. Link turned towards Brac and shrugged "meh maybe we could rest here for a day or two" Link suggested "then head to Snowhead after".

"hey who's up for some soup?" Granny called out.

"Woo! Soup!" Nick exclaimed running up to Granny he stopped and looked at Brac and Link "race you there!" he called out then started running.

"hey no fair you cheated!" Brac called out and chased after him. Link just laughed and chased after then aswell.

-

hey no cliffhanger. So not me! Anyway A.N just to let people know means "authors note" although most of you probably knew that. And remember to tell me who you want to be on the team, or just make an appearance. Also in game Romani talks in 3rd person and granny calls both Anju and Link "Tortus" (Tortus is actually Anju's dad). Please review.


	8. Turning of a father, and a guard

(Ikana Valley)

Sakon walked through the canyon. Dry blood caked his tunic. He walked to the rivers edge and sat down. He was exhausted, leaning over to the river he immediately he began to cup the water in his hands and drink it, he took a content sigh. He looked up the cliff face. Maybe there was food up their? He had checked around here, all bushes had been burnt to a crisp. He knew the way up, he knew every nook and cranny off this god forsaken valley. He just didn't like to go up there, that was where the remains of the city of Ikana lay. Wasn't their a scientist working up their? Maybe he had food? Thinking it was his best option began to climb the cliff face.

-

He looked around, he could see the scientists house from here. He quickly ran over, and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

"Go away! We don't want you to harm us!" a woman's voice called out from behind the door. He knocked again.

"Go away you redeads!" she called out.

Redeads? He looked around, there were no redeads?

Moooaaaannn

He turned around, those weren't redeads, they were gibdos. He banged on the door

"Lady let me in!" The Gibdos were getting closer.

"Holy shit there coming" he called.

He heard a click then the door opened and hand quickly pulled him in.

"Wa-"

The woman, turned out to be a girl, no older than 10. Quickly bolted the door.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm good" he replied.

"Daddy there here!!!" she called out, soon a man in a white lab coat ran up the stairs.

"Where are they" he turned to Sakon "whose he?"

"He just got here"

"What have I told you about opening the door?"

"But daddy!" the girl whined. The moaning was getting closer.

"Uh guys" Sakon interrupted

A banging was heard on the door.

"Quick help me barricade the door" the scientist instructed. They grabbed the table and pushed it in front of the door. On the other side of the room a window smashed and a gibdos hand came through. Sakon quickly ran over and unsheathed his knife, quickly cutting off the creature's hand. A moan of pain was heard from the creature as it quickly pulled its arm back.

Sakon sighed then turned around.

"Are you ok daddy?" the girl asked. The scientist was sitting on a chair sweating.

"I'm…fine" Sakon walked up to him.

"You don't look so good" he told him

"I told you I'm-" he let out a scream of pain and fell to the floor.

"Daddy!" the girl asked panicking. The man curled up on the floor.

"ARRGGHH" a snapping sound could be heard from his bones. His eyes turned a yellow colour. Sakon watched in horror at the man before him.

The scientist let out a moan. Sakon's eyes widened, that was no ordinary moan. That was a gibdos moan.

"Girl getaway from him!" She was about to run when a hand grabbed her foot she looked down and screamed. Her father was turning into a gibdos. Sakon reacted fast, quickly kicking the man in the gut, sending him rolling down the stairs. He was about to attack him when the girl grabbed his arm.

"That's my daddy! You can't hurt him!" he nodded. Quickly grabbing the unconscious gibdos and locking him in the cupboard. He ran back up the stairs. The girl was sitting against a wall, in the fetal position. He sat next to her. Moaning could be heard from both outside and the closet.

"Will we ever get out of here" the girl asked terrified. He looked at her

"I don't know kid, I don't know".

-

Link sat on the grass. He had a Carving knife in one hand and a plank of bark he had taken from a tree. He carefully carved the piece of wood. Nick and Romani were on the other side of the field. Looking at a sleeping Brac with evil grins. They each plucked out a blade of grass, then lowered it to his nose, brushing it repeatedly with the pieces of grass.

ACHOO

Brac woke up with a start. "Who-what?" Romani and Nick giggled and ran off. "Hey! You kids get back here!" he got up off the grass and ran after them. Link let out a chuckle and looked down at the shield he was carving and continued doing so. He stopped again to look towards Anju and Grandma, they were by the shelters talking, Grogg sat next to them, but he wasn't listening to the conversation they were having, he just rubbed his fingers along the grass, trying to pass the time.

Link looked down at the shield in his hand. It was almost complete. The other shields were stacked in a pile next to him. It had been his idea to give the group weapons, he wanted to make sure that if another redead attack happened, they wouldn't have to rely on him to save them. He had also made weapons, granted they weren't very good but they would get the job done.

He put down the finished shield and took a bite out of his apple. The juicy flavour invaded his tongue. He let out a sigh and stood up.

"Alright team! Get over here" he called out. They all stopped what they were doing and walked over to him.

"We're gonna move out now! I want everyone to pack their things" he commanded "then I want everyone here, for there equipment" he pointed to the weapon pile. They nodded and ran towards their belongings. Brac, who stood next to Link, readjusted his eye patch.

"Ready for my Equipment"

"Ok this is an axe" he handed the weapon over to him. "Use it if you have to" Brac nodded. "And you will also be pushing Grandma's Wheelchair" Brac groaned.

"Again" Link nodded. Brac walked off. Link waited for the next person to come, Romani skipped over too him.

"what about Romani? She needs a weapon too" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Ok you'll get the bow" he pointed to the weapon. Romani let out a 'Yay' Link smiled.

"You will also be talking the cow" he finished. Nick came running over

"LINK! LINK! I wanna fight bad guys too" he exclaimed. Link chuckled.

"Sorry kid, but your too young" he smiled. Nick frowned.

"I wanna weapon. I WANNA, I WANNA, I WANNA" he screamed. Link quickly came up with an excuse.

"No that's because I've got a special job for you" Nicks eyes started to glisten

"Really?" he said.

"Yeah, really." Link lied "I need you" he paused. Nick came in closer. "Yeah"

"Too"

"Yeah"

"Help Romani take care of the cow" Nick pouted.

"But that's borwing" he said, Link smiled at the child's lisp.

"But then how else would you get the Happy sticker for your Bombers Notebook" Nick's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah!" Nick exclaimed and ran towards the cow. Almost immediately after Anju came up. He handed her a shield. Grogg then walked over.

"Ok here's a shield and a knife" he gave them to grogg "you'll need these to defend the group" Grogg just mumbled something Link didn't quite catch and walked off.

"Alright team lets get out of here!" he yelled.

-

They marched along the vast fields of Termina, the grass had started to grow again, after what had been 3 days since the crash. Link had thought it was best that they didn't stay in one place for long, that would increase the chances of a redead attack, also if there were any survivors they would need to be found now, many of them could die if they weren't quick enough. They were heading towards the Mountain Village, the only other real Terminian settlement. The Mountain Village was smaller than Clocktown, its population was around 100 people. Link had visited there on his way to the Goron Village. He had upgraded his sword there.

They walked at a steady pace, it was around midday. The team seemed to be tiring and judging by the look on Nicks face they were hungry too. Link sighed, he was hoping they would have gotten further before stopping for Lunch, as it was, they were only half way, just outside the canyon leading to Ikana.

"Alright everyone" Link sighed "lunch break" a cheer erupted from the group and they quickly huddled in and started sharing the loafs of bread made by granny. Link leaned against one of the pillars in silence away from the group. He watched them eat, they seemed happy, he didn't know how they smiled when so many people had died, maybe it was a Terminian thing. Just then the wind started to pick up, it was coming from Ikana.

Link frowned, it wasn't a natural wind. It was calling for him. He looked again towards the group, they were unaffected by its strange howl.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back" he said as he walked over to the Canyon. They all turned to him.

"What are you going in there for?" Anju asked, her protective nature getting the best of her.

"I- I'll be right back" he said and turned towards the cursed place.

-

Link walked cautiously through the canyon, the canyons walls seemed to get higher from his point of view. The canyon still as quiet as before. His Hylian ears were listening for a sound, any sound at all. There was not even a Bomchu in sight. He peered round. He could make out something in the distance. He squinted to get a better view. The object was… Waving?

He ran towards the thing, once he was closer he could tell it was a man, and he was injured, link spotted several large gashes on his body.

"Are you ok sir" link asked. The man was a soldier.

"P-potion" he struggled through his dry lips. Links looked through his pouch. The soldier's wounds seemed to be infected. Then he pulled out a bottle filled with a red substance. The soldier quickly snatched the bottle from Link's hands and took a large gulp of it. His wounds healed slightly, enough for him to stand.

"Thankyou my good chum" he said "I am Shiro captain of the Clocktown patrol, we were patrolling this area when that blasted moon fell" he gave a salute. "Your welcome" Link answered confused, he didn't know many people with such an accent.

"As you have saved my life, I am now in your debt, what is it that you require of me?"

Shiro asked.

"Well…since the moon fell I have been gathering up survivors" he explained.

"And you need my assistance?" Shiro finished.

"Yes I do" Shiro nodded then looked around. "Where is this group of yours?" he asked.

"Just outside the canyon" he pointed towards the exit. Shiro picked up his spear.

"Then we had best get to them, they could be attacked by redeads" he started to run towards the group before Link could even get a chance to answer, he quickly chased after him. He had completely forgotten why he had come here.

Just on the cliff next to where Link and Shiro had been stood a cloaked figure.

"So we didn't get to meet today hero of time, what a shame" he chuckled "oh well, but you won't be so lucky next time" and in a flash he was gone.

-

Oh the bad guy makes an entrance, which will it be. You may have noticed that in the game the mountain village is just the blacksmith, but I decided to turn it into a town. Also comment on who you want to become part of the team. We have got

Link

Brac- slightly stupid, asks lots of questions. The carpenter, second in command

Granny- Senile. The cook

Nick- enthusiastic child, has bad relation with granny.

Romani- farmer, optimistic. Archer and farmer.

Anju- over protective.

Grogg- loner, quiet. Assistant farmer, assistant carpenter

Shiro- loyal, jolly, loves his job. Captain of the guard, fighter.

Also because everyone got upset at kafei's death, he may come back, how you ask? You'll have to wait and see, here's a clue:goron.


	9. into the mountains we go we go

The group trudged through the thick snow. Only minutes ago had they passed the sign marking the Snowhead border, and temperatures had fallen dramatically. Link shivered, they should have brung warmer clothing. He turned back to the group of nine (including the cow)

"Is everyone ok?" he asked. They were shivering more than the goron's who lived here. They were all lagging around 5 meters behind him, with the exception of the ever vigilant Shiro.

"It's freezing up here!" Nick whined. Who was on top of the cow, along with Romani.

"Stop complainin' boy, at least you don't have to walk" scolded Granny, who was, ironically, in a wheelchair.

"C'mon guys, the village is not far from here" Link called, hoping to raise there hopes. They groaned.

"You said those 5 minutes ago" Brac complained.

"Just hurry up" Link groaned and continued up the path "otherwise you'll be left for the Wolfos".

-

Unlike Clocktown this village did not reek of death., probably because of the cold, though many of the houses were in poor condition, bodies were scattered everywhere, blotches of red stained the snow.

"Shiro, you stay here with the group and start a fire" he turned to Brac "Brac you're with me" the one eyed carpenter nodded and ran to his side.

-

They went into the remains of a bungalow first. The floor boards were creaking under there feet, a painting of what Link guessed must have been the family leaned on the wall, the frame was cracked, but there was no real damage. In the living room was a huge fireplace and two settees facing eachover. Link turned to Brac.

"Go get the team, tell them to stay in this place" the house was in good condition. Why waste it link thought. Soon enough the team had crowded around the living room, with only Grogg absent who was getting the firewood and Anju who was checking the kitchen for supplies.

Anju came in "who's up for some tea?" she asked holding a pot of tea leaves. The group nodded. Anju returned to the kitchen to find cups.

The group started talking.

"Wow this place is nice" Romani commented looking around the house.

"It sure is!" Nick exclaimed. At that moment grogg came in.

"wow it's a nice house' he grumbled, everyone turned to him, with the exception of Romani, did he just talk?

"Wow you can talk" Nick exclaimed. Verona knew what was coming.

Thwack

"Owww" he whined "what was that for?"

"Don't be rude!" Granny scolded

"Hey" Romani said "where's Link?" everyone turned to look for him, but he was gone.

-

Link walked down the lonely road, passing a dead Goron, he must have been crushed by the pillar that lay on top of him. The snow crunched under link's feet. He had thought it was best to let the whole team stay behind, he didn't need Brac anyway.

Link turned around, that tea Anju talked about seemed rather tempting now. No. he had to find survivors. He gave a determined frown.

He looked up to the sky and shivered "I should really get a jacket" wrapping his arms around himself for warmth.

"I could sell ya' one if ya' want" a voice came out of nowhere. Link turned around, no one was there.

"Who's there" Link asked cautiously.

"I'm Zubora, can I say that's a nice sword ya' got there lad" Link search around for the owner of the voice.

"Oh up here dammit" he swore, Link looked up. There on a window ledge was a man with blue dungarees and a white beanie on his head, he had a small moustache and a pointed beard on his chin.

"Why are you up there sir?" Link asked. The man pointed.

"Them" Link looked in that direction, but he could not see anything. "What is there? I can't see anything"

"Ah jeez" the man sighed and jumped down from his place on the windowsill. He faced Link and grabbed his face and turned it in the right direction.

"There!" Links eyes widened, there was a bunch of Gerudo raiding the goods from houses.

"Oh no" Link said, they were getting towards the house where the group was hiding. Link drew his sword.

"Stay by me, this may not be pretty" Link told the older man, he just scoffed.

"oh please, I can hold ma' own, I am a blacksmith ya' know"

"Sorry, it's just you don't have a weapon"

"Pfft" he reached into a pouch and pulled out a dagger. Link just nodded and tried to sneak past the Gerudo.

-

A Gerudo guard shivered. It was her job to guard the wagon, the silk garbs she was wearing didn't help at all, and they had already put a huge stash of valuables in the wagon. Next to the wagon was a cart. The cart, unlike the wagon, contained slaves. Granted there weren't many, just three to be precise, a small Goron and a couple, the couple were talking about how much they loved eachover.

She let gagged, she hated romance, that woman could be so much better, yet she chose, chose, to be a weak damsel in distress for this man, she choose! To live under his rule. It was pathetic.

There was the sound of metal scrapping in the background, it was really getting to her. Maybe she should check it out, no, it was her job to guard the wagon. It probably wasn't important anyway.

However, the clashing metal was actually the clash of swords. Links stealth tactic hadn't exactly worked, and neither had Zubora's supposed fighting skills had been over exaggerated, he sat in the background, sharpening his knife, like there was nothing going on.

Not that link needed his help, he had taken down most of the Gerudo troops down already.

Now all that remained was the captain, Link tried to jab her, but she was to quick, performing a flip over his head, then trying to slash at his back, he barely had time to avoid the attack.

Rolling backwards to gain some ground, he quickly raised his shield to defend another blow. This woman was fast.

While recovering from the attack, Link quickly performed a jump attack, link knew he had made contact, when a yelp was heard, however she quickly returned the favor sending a swipe to his arm, he yelped in pain, and the force knocked him to the ground.

He quickly jumped up and parried her army of attacks, he quickly released a spin attack, she was sent flying to the ground, unconscious. Link bent over and put his hand on his knees, and took a deep breath.

-

he and Zubora ran to the house where the group were hidden.

"guy! We've got to get out of here!" when the was no response

"guys?" he opened the door to the living room. The sofas were tipped, there had been a fight.

"Zubora, you don't thin the Gerudo…" he turned around "Zuboru?"

Zubora was been held against the wall by two gerudos, then before he could react a bolt of pain was sent through the back of his head, he fell to the ground and quickly lost consiousness.

The woman who had hit him, had several cuts over her stomach "that's what you get for messing with gerudo boy" she gave a nod and the other gerudo quickly grabbed his unconscious body and took it to the wagon….

-

Yay plot twist! Remember tell me who you want to survive. Next chapter should be up soon.


	10. a cart ride to hell

Wahoo next chapter, tell what you think of the story so far and how I can improve it.

-

Link started to awaken from his unconsciousness, yet his eyes stayed firmly shut. He felt like he was been pulled along a bumpy road, he could hear people talking around him. He couldn't remember what happened after he got to the house, perhaps they had got a cart? And they were now riding happily to the next destination. His eyes slowly fluttered open.

He was wrong, terribly wrong.

He looked round to see his friends tied up, each with a look of terror on there face. Shiro was bruised and bloodied, there must have been a fight, the same with Brac and Grogg. He looked round and saw two people he had never met before. They appeared to be a couple, either that or they were practicing a play.

"Don't worry. My love, these vile people could not harm someone as beautiful as you" the man with brown hair complimented

"If from anyone else's mouth I would not believe it, but I do, as you say that it is true" the woman with red hair in a white dress said back. Link could see nick in the corner of his eye gag at these remarks.

"Link"

Link turned to the red haired girl who said his name. "Yes Romani?" he asked. She looked at him with her deep blue eyes. "I'm scared" she whispered, he reached for her hand and stroked it in a soothing manner and stroked it. "Don't worry we'll be alright" he gave her a reassuring smile, she was the only person out of the group link could relate to as she was the only one his age. She smiled back, but her eyes still showed fear.

"Yes I love you my queen" the strange man continued to talk to the woman. Zubora had had enough of this, "ah shuddup ya' love obsessed prats" Granny, being the only one untied, covered Nicks ears.

"Shut up all of you!" A Gerudo riding a horse called out to them "pitiful slaves" she spat.

"Excuse me? We are not your slaves" Nick said.

The silk clad woman looked at him and with ease jumped off her horse onto the cart, pulling her scimitar out of its sheath and pointed it to the boy's neck.

"Do you want to die measly child" tears started to form in the boys eyes. Brac glared at her "how dare you even speak of harming an innocent child!" he called out with unknown courage, her gaze turned from the boy to the man. She sheathed her sword, then raised her foot and sent a sharp kick to his face. The team gasped. "Arrogant bastard"

She got back to her horse. The group gave the poor carpenter a sympathetic look.

"Thankyou" Nick whispered. Brac looked at the boy next to him "you're my hero" Brac smiled at this.

Link turned to get an idea of where they were going. He could see a beach in the distance, they were taking them back to the fortress.

Link let go of Roman's hand "I just need to do something" he whispered so no one could hear him. He attempted to set himself free of the ropes that binded him. They hadn't taken his magic pouch, maybe there was something in there. He reached into it imagining an object that could help him now.

He imagined the bow, he couldn't fire it tied up. Then the bombs, that wouldn't work. A powder keg, pfft. Maybe an arrow would work. Pulling out an arrow he attempted to cut the ropes.

-

The same Gerudo, who had guarded the cart, looked at the green clad boy. How had that dirty child taken on a whole group of Gerudo? She looked at him closer, was he struggling. She had better check this out, after what happened last time; they couldn't risk him getting free.

-

The Gerudo on the other cart. Was looking at Link, had she seen him cutting the rope. He tried to make it more discreet.

-

The boy had just looked her right in the eye, his eyes where like the eyes of a beast. His eyes showed shock his struggling stopped a slightly, whatever he was doing he was trying to hid it. He needed to be stopped now!

-

The woman drew her blade of prepared to jump to the prisoner cart. Links eyes widened, he wouldn't be able to cut these ropes in time…

-

Yeah another cliffhanger, sorry about this cliffhanger been so short, and tell me did I get the father-son relationship with Brac and nick right? Tell me who you want to survive, and just to let you know, the turtles in the next one, you know who you are. And also, this will have slight Romani/Link in it, for you people who don't like this, don't worry, there wont be much of it, just small bits every few chapters.


	11. another pleaeant boat trip

Her well trained Gerudo woman jumped on to the cart. Link stopped his struggling and looked at her. Her scimitar was pointing a little to close to his throat than he would have liked. She brung her sword back for an attack. Link closed his eyes and prepared for what he hoped would be a quick death.

THAWK

Link opened his eyes, the Gerudo stumbled backwards, not expecting the attack, fell of the cart. Link looked at Romani, she had kicked the Gerudo.

"Nice" Link commented. Romani turned to smile at him "no problem fairy boy" she gave a wink. The other Gerudo guards turned to look at the boy, realizing what had happened.

"Get the boy!" they called out. Drawing their weapons they turned towards the cart. Link watched in horror, _not what we planned. _ The ropes were still holding firm. Before he could even attempt to get free, a Gerudo grabbed his arm and flung him off the cart. A load thud was heard as he hit the ground and started rolling. The cart stopped and Soldiers quickly got off their steeds and ran to grab the injured boy.

Link struggled to breath as the Soldiers pinned him down, blood trickled he had hit it when rolling. A Gerudo in red silk walked up to him, but the way he was pinned he could only see her shoes.

"My you have caused us a lot of trouble" she chuckled "off him" the soldiers quickly got off him and saluted their superior. Link looked up to her; she looked just like Nabooru's second-in-command back in Hyrule.

"Who are you?" Link only glared at her, she was quickly angered by his silence. She raised her hand and slapped him. Gasps could be heard from the cart. He fell to the ground, without making a sound, he would not show her his pain.

The fact that he did not even flinch as he hit the ground just aggravated her more. She pulled him up by his hair and looked him in the eye. "Tell. Me. Your. Name." she repeated slower and more menacing this time, he merely smiled "I'll tell you when I'm about to kill you"

A vein in her head popped as she dropped him to the ground. "take him away. When we get to the boats, whip him" the guards saluted "yes mam" before grabbing him and roughly chucking him back in the cart.

The group looked at him, he lay on the floor of the cart, motionless. Blood was dripping from his head, the team found it hard to believe, that the boy, who they all saw as their leader, was now lying on the ground before them.

-

he stayed like that for the trip, he was in full conciousness, he just couldn't move, he didn't want to move, he just lay there, thinking about how he had gotten his team, no, his friends into this.

Each person was taken off the cart and loaded into the Boat. Link was grabbed on the shoulders by two Gerudo who hoisted him onto the boat. They held him firm while a woman garbed in white silk grabbed a whip and raised it up. The red silk Gerudo watch with content.

WHIP

There was no scream, unlike what Aveil was hoping for, he just flinched. The boat started rowing.

WHIP

Link still held firm, Aveil grew angrier. "Here your not doing it right, give it to me" she snatched the whip off the woman in white, and started whipping.

WHIP

WHIP

WHIP

The group watched in horror, even Shiro had a look of disgust.

WHIP

A tear fell from Link's eyes, sliding down his face. Aveil smirked, "oh we're only getting started boy" she prepared to whip him again, but the boat started rocking roughly.

"Mistress Aveil, come here quickly!" the Gerudo at the wheel called out. "What is it captained?" Aveil asked running up the stairs. The woman pointed towards the sea, Aveil looked and her eyes widened "a whale?" the woman next to her shook her head "no, whales don't come in this close to land" then the lookout called down.

"An' island just popped up in the ocean!" the Gerudo ran up to the starboard, there was an island that hadn't been there before. "Impossible" she stuttered as she looked closer "is it moving towards us!"

-

Link looked up when he heard Aveil scream that. The Gerudo holding him loosened their grip in shock. Link didn't waste the opportunity, quickly breaking free of their grasp, he ran backwards to gain some ground and pulled out his bow shooting the two guards, Aveil turned to look at him, "get him!" the Gerudo charged towards the boy, but there attack was delayed slightly as something made contact with the boat, it started to sway violently. On the port side, something came up and grabbed the ship.

"It's a giant turtle!" one of the Gerudo called out.

The green monster started ramming the Soldiers off the boat. He turned to the group "climb on my back, children, I shall save you" they looked at him in shock "oh ofcourse you are tied" mistaking there shock for the task been impossible than for them seeing a giant talking turtle. He chanted something under his breath and the ropes untied themselves. "Now hurry onto my back" they didn't even bother to ask questions.

Link stopped "I need to get my sword!" he turned and ran for the stash room.

-

He opened the door into the room of treasures. There were vases, antics, gold at the end of the room laid his sword. He ran up to it and strapped it to his back.

He turned to leave, a woman blocked the door. "You gonna pay for this" she drew duel scimitars from her back.

Link grabbed his sword and charged at Aveil, they locked swords, using the other sword Aveil attempted to slash at link, he side stepped and tried to jab at her, before backing off to gain some ground, it would be hard to beat her without his shield, looking across the room he saw a pretty valuable looking shield, he ran for it, Aveil blocked his way, she performed a horizontal slice, Link quickly performed a flip over her head, she looked up at him in awe as he jumped over her, surprised someone as short as him could jump so high. He landed perfectly, quickly pulling off the shield and placing it on his right arm he charged at her, she quickly blocked his attacks, she sent a sharp kick to his chest, sending him through the open doorway, he quickly ran up the stairs leading to the deck.

-

He got to the top of the stairs to realize Aveil was in high pursuit, pulling out his bow he attempted to shoot her, she side stepped all the arrows and charged at him. Link stood there, reaching into his pouch. As she slashed at him, he used Fayore's wind and teleported near the wheel, she looked at the place where he had been, then looked to where he was now. He pointed to her feet; she looked then gasped in horror.

The brat had left a bomb.

She screamed as the explosion sent her flying against a wall. She looked up, the boy had his sword to her throat, she was too weak too fight back, he looked her in the eye,

"may name is Link, I am the hero of time" before running his sword through her and getting on the turtle.

-

yay finished chapter I;m tired gonna go to bed. But before that, ahem, please tell me which characters you want to survive. And review too please


	12. a bit of history, and some survivors

Yeah, I'm just gonna get right into it

-

The turtle moved at a snails, or should I say tortoises, pace. The group just watched the ripples in the water that the turtle created. Shiro leaned against one of the palm trees on this strange turtles back, sharpening a spear he had taken from a dead Gerudo, Link leaned against the other palm tree, looking at the gleaming shield. The turtle turned its head to look at the boy.

"What you hold in your hands young hero is the mirror shield, I treasure from the Ikana people" the continued to look at it, then said "then how did those thieves get there hands on it". Shiro chuckled

"Isn't that obvious young lad, they did what thieves do best, steal" Link smiled at his stupidity.

"Climb on my head boy I want to talk to you in private" link nodded and followed the instruction.

The turtle looked to see if anyone was listening before he spoke "my, my you sure have found a lot of survivors haven't you hero of time" Link's eyes widened.

"How did you-"

"I see all Links that goes on in thus land, even while I sleep as a mere island." Link nodded.

"Where should I take them from here?" he looked at Brac and Nick playing, they were smiling.

"You need a place where you can survive, an area where land can be easily built on" The turtle said almost mystically, Link frowned.

"But where? Neither clock town nor the mountain village will be suitable." Link pondered.

"Ikana" the turtle said. Link turned to him in shock.

"That cursed land, no one can live there, it is even more cursed that Clock town!" he exclaimed.

"Ah" the turtle replied wisely "but the smell of death has long since left that place, unlike the other settlements which reek of it, the dead will go to those lands now. Infact Ikana was a city once" Link turned to the turtle.

"Really"

"Touch the top of my head, with the hand that bears the Triforce and you will see" Link, looked at his hand, then back to the enormous head, cautiously he placed his hand on the turtles head. His head immediately flung back in pain, but it quickly left him in an instant, opening his eyes, he found he was no longer on the turtle.

_He quickly checked his surroundings, it appeared to be a town. Guards patrolled the street, Villagers idly strolled around the market place. He turned to a man that was walking towards him._

"_Excuse me sir" he said politely, the man didn't even notice him._

"_Uh excuse me" he went to tap his arms, but h gasped as he saw his hand go straight through the arm. Then someone screamed._

_He turned around to see what was wrong. Three ninja like creatures stood with there swords blazed above the defenseless woman. One of the guards called out a warning._

"_GARO ATTACK!" he and his comrade beside him, quickly drew their swords and shields, their shields were the same as the mirror shield. They charged at the Garo only to be defeated with ease. A siren rang in the distance. Then the Garo looked right at him. His heart quickened, but took a sigh of relief as he realized that they were looking right through him to the group of soldiers that had gathered down the street._

"_FOR IKANA" one yelled, the others let out war cries and charged. The Garo would be no match for these guys. One of the shadow ninja's raised his sword, and from the rooftops came hundreds of them. The soldiers stood in awe at the army of Garo. Then they charged at eachover, Link in the middle. Suddenly the pain took over him again and as he opened his eyes he saw he was in a large room. A tall man sat on a large throne at one end, through the circle door came an injured soldier. He fell to his knees._

"_You're majesty, the Garo have invaded the town! And are about to breach the castle" he stuttered. _

"_Impossible" the tall man stuttered, he turned to who appeared to be his body guards beside him._

"_Rally up all the troops you can get, tell them to come to the throne room immediately. They saluted and were about to run off when the door was blown down. Three Garo walked in, one was taller and wore Purple._

"_Your majesty Igos du Ikana" he mocked "my you have let the place go" looking at the rubble on the ground "you will not get away with this" Igos glared at him, the Garo leader only chuckled. "Please. We have defeated your army, mow all that's left is you, your body guards and your pathetic commander keeta" the king drew his sword. The pain rushed through Link again. When he opened his eyes the battle had finished, only the king and the Garo leader stood, the Garo plunged his sword into the king. Inferno blazed around them. The king fell to the ground dead._

-

Link jumped up, and started breathing fast. Was that Ikana. Almost as if he could read his mind the Turtle answered

"what you saw there was Ikana, many of those you saw, there spirits linger in the land, It will be hard to build a settlement there, but that is where the Goddess' have told me to tell you to go" Link nodded.

"But first, you must rescue the three people, stuck here" the turtle was now within 20 meters of the shore.

They each hopped off one at a time. Each of them creating a splash as they landed. Link jumped down and turned to the turtle

"Where are the other survivors?" link looked up towards the green creatures large head.

"In the houses over there" Pointing towards the broken houses at the end of the beach.

"Farewell dear terminians, shall your journey to Ikana be safe" and with that he left, sailing back into the great beyond. Anju turned to him

"We are going to Ikana?" Link only nodded "but first we need to check those houses" pointing towards the two houses in the distance. Link started to walk towards the houses, Anju glared at him.

"Why should we follow your orders" Link stopped and turned towards her.

"Yeah" Zubora back her up "you're just a kid"

Romani Looked at them "his one who saved us, I think that gives him the right" Nick nodded at this "yeah and his cool" he exclaimed.

"I follow Link" Shiro said "I am in his debt"

"I am with the kid" Brac said. Grogg walked up to Anju and Zubora, implying he was on their side. The couple who they had met on the cart later found out they were called Honey and darling stood there not knowing what to choose. Link turned towards the houses Romani quickly ran after him. After they disappeared behind the wall Anju let out a pout.

"Why are we following him?"

Granny turned to her

"Ah young Tortus, you did not see him fight?" Brac crossed his arms, Nick mimicked his actions.

"Without him we would all be dead" He explained, Nick raised his arms and let out a "yeah". Anju had to admit, he was a skilled fighter. She let out a sigh, she couldn't win

"Alright fine, his our leader. Can we get some lunch now please?" the group looked at eachover then gave nods.

-

The group sat in a circle, knowing on there food. Eating time was always a happy time for the group.

Nick and Brac conversed, as usual.

Honey and Darling were throwing compliments at eachover, as usual.

Shiro was sharpening his spear and trying to converse with grogg, as usual.

Granny, sat next to Brac, listening to his story intently, as usual.

It was usual, something Anju hadn't felt for a long time. She looked up to the sky, where was Kafei? She hoped he was ok.

"There they are!" Nick called out, they turned to the desolate buildings, sure enough Link and Romani were there followed by two men and a woman. One man looked very muscular, his chest was bare, revealing a large tattoo across his chest, the other man was older and definitely smaller, his face was slightly morphed, he wore a blue tunic with a shapeless blue hat, the woman was average height, she had purple hair, didn't she own the treasure chest shop? Link introduced them.

"This is Griff, he was a fisherman" the muscular man nodded, he then turned to the old man "this is Dr. Mizumi, he is the lakeside professor" then to the girl, Brac's jaw dropped when he looked at her "this is Maya, she owned the treasure chest shop in Clocktown, btut came her for a vaccation" the girl waved.

"so where do we go to now" the fisherman asked. Link turned towards the path leading to termina fields

"to Ikana"

-

tell me who you want to live, or be a part of the story. Also I need a name for the main badguy can you give me one. And review please


	13. Going to church

Before I start can I just say? Wow, I never expected so many people to like my story, than you all for taking time to read my story, as well as review, it meant a lot. Thanks,

-

Sakon sat on a chair reading a book, it was all he could do at this time. The gibdos where still patrolling the house. Fortunately for them, Pamela's father had prepared for a redead attack, there fridge had been stocked full of beans. But to be honest, they weren't very tasty especially when it was all you had been eating for three days.

He was reading a book about Garo, he had never thought reading could be so fun and educational, Pamela had told him that her father was a scientist of supernatural beings.

_Moan_

Oh yeah, Pamela's father was still in the closet. Pamela had been looking through books for a cure for him. But Sakon knew that once a redead, there's no going back, he just didn't have the heart to tell her. He had read it in a book on Gibdos. He remembered when he had read that writing, and at that moment Pamela asked if she could read it.

_Sakon leaned in a chair, reading the book carefully, his eyes widened when he read the next bit of writing._

…My studies have shown that when a man is put in the Gibdos curse, once he has changed there will be no way to bring him back…

_At that moment Pamela ran up the stairs to him._

"_I've got a plan!" she said happily. Sakon looked at her, smiling._

"_What is that plan then"_

"_If we read books on Gibdos there might be a cure for daddy!" his smile dropped._

"_Yeah" was all he let out._

"_So I need to read that book" she pointed to the book in his hand. His eyes widened_

"_No you don't" he almost yelled. Tears started to fill up in the 10-year old girl's eyes._

"_Don't you want to save daddy?" he had to choose his words carefully._

"_No I do its just" he paused "it's just that it would be easier if I read it, I'm faster" the girl tapped her head in a thinking manner, then smiled "yeah thanks Sakon" she ran back down stairs._

Sakon had quickly gotten rid of that book. Ripping it to pieces and chucking it into the fireplace. He sighed, how long could they hold up here? He prayed for a miracle to happen.

-

The dirt has hard underneath there feet, creating a scrunching sound as they walked. The group walked at a fair pace. They would probably make Ikana by three o' clock.

That's when they came to a stop. There were two paths, but which one lead to Ikana.

"Which path Link" Granny asked. Link hesitated.

"Umm"

"Well"

"Left?" he said. Making a guess. The group nodded and turned in that direction.

-

The place appeared to be a graveyard. At the end of the field laid a church, perfectly intact.

"Wow a graveyard" Grogg said sarcastically "so we gonna live here. How nice" Link glared at him.

"No stupid, I think we took a wrong turn, but still" he looked towards the church "we should check that out" Just then, granny turned her wheelchair towards a grave. Link looked at her, she stopped right in front of a grave. Link walked up to her and inspected the grave.

_Here lies Gampy Williams_

_135AG-175AG_

_Slain by witches,_

_To help wife,_

_Loved by many,_

_RIP_

Link looked at the old lady, her eyes were full of sorrow. She places a wrinkled hand on the grave.

"I'm sorry for brining you here" the old lady turned to him

"Its not your fault lad, besides it was about time I visited his grave" She pulled a sad smile.

Link turned away to give her some time to grieve, and inspected the grave next to the one granny was at.

_Raymond Seyness,_

_5AG-24AG_

_Slain by Garos while trying to defend Ikana,_

_His wife lies beside him,_

_RIP_

He gave a bow and turned towards the church.

-

Shiro knocked on the door, the fisherman and Grogg stood beside him, Shiro had chosen these two to become soldiers and train. As when they started built the village they would need an army.

The door slowly opened, revealing an old pale man, wearing dirty brown dungarees.

"Can I help you?"

"Hello sir" Shiro began "we are a group who are gathering survivors to build a town, would you like to join?" The man looked at him confused

"Survivors? What happened" Shiro looked at him shocked.

"You don't know! The moon fell, we are what's left" The hunched man gawped, and turned to the group of survivors, they were not many of them, he counted 13. They all sat down on the paths, they were all dirtied and bruised. The smallest one was holding a stick and marching round the graveyard, why was he getting deja-vu?

"And where are you planning on building this town?"

"Ikana" the grave keeper gasped.

"That cursed place, quick gets everyone inside" Shiro frowned, but called out to the team.

-

The team sat in the church; it felt strange to be inside a clean place after five days of traveling.

The grave keeper went and lit some candles, to light up the place. Before turning to the group.

"You should not go to Ikana, the river has stopped" Confused by what he meant Link asked "why does it matter if the river has stopped?" Dampe looked at one of the candles "there is a house on the river bed, it has a siren that keeps away evil, but as the water no longer runs, neither does the song" Link nodded. "Why has the water stopped?" Dampe turned to him. "I don't know" Link nodded and stood up and walked towards the exit. "Where are you doing Link?" Brac asked, Link turned "to the source of the river" before pushing the gargantuan doors open and leaving.

_- _

Is it just me or is this chapter fairly short, but anyway it doesn't matter, I'm gonna start the next chapter right away.

Tell me who you want to survive or make an appearance.

So far we have:

Brac- slightly stupid, simple, always asks questions

Granny-senile does thing which are out of place.

Shiro-loyal, brave soldier, always happy to work.

Romani-farmer, refers to herself in third person, optimistic.

Professor Mizumi-intelligent, serious, dislikes granny

Grog- emo, loner.

Zubora- cocky, manipulative

Anju- motherly, overprotective.

Honey and darling- a couple who are saved, nothing special

Nick-child, number 6 of the bombers, had bad relation with granny, has lisp.

Fisherman- strong, boastful

Maya- Slightly dumb

Dampe- scared easily


	14. nothing I am not used to

…

-

Link walked down the paths away from the church. A Chilly wind blew, the sky turned red, it was the beginning of twilight.

"Link wait" he turned around to see the owner of the voice, Romani ran up to him.

"Don't go. We can build a village somewhere else" she pleaded, he looked into her eyes.

"No we can't, the Goddesses have chosen this place, don't worry I'll come back" he smiled "don't think you can get rif off me that easily"

She let out a small smile "just stay safe ok"

"I will" she wrapped her arms round him and pulled him into a hug "promise?" he blushed but wrapped his arms round her to "promise" and with that he turned around and ran towards Ikana.

-

He was running really fast, had that hug given him extra energy? He felt differently about Romani now, he couldn't describe the feeling, it was…nice. He stopped as he came to the stream. Peering across, he could make out redeads, they were marching around a house, which must have been the house Dampe spoke of.

"My my little hero you have gotten far." He turned around, there was a yellow fox with three tails behind him.

"what are you" Link asked the creature. The creature just smirked "I am a creature that is better than you" with that he jumped up onto a rock 5meters away. Link frowned

"What do you want with me?" Link didn't have time for games.

"Me, I don't want anything with you, but the goddesses do so I have to speak with you lover boy" Link blushed

"What do you mean 'lover boy'" the creature laughed.

"Don't think I didn't see your romantic encounter" Link blushed even harder. "We are just friends" the creature jump infont of him "I guess you would think that, you couldn't get a girl if you tried" link attempted to whack the creature, but it flipped up onto a stack.

"I could if I wanted to"

"Then why don't you"

"Maybe I will"

"Good"

Link blushed at his stupidity, that fox had tricked him.

"I hate you" he fox smirked "I hate you too" then his face became serious

"Anyway the goddesses have told me to tell you, that many dangers lie ahead, and to use the song of healing when you must" he was about to run off when link quickly asked him.

"Wait! Why doesn't the song of time work" the fox turned to him smirking "with your musical ability would anything?" Before running off, Link let out an annoyed yell and pulled at his hair.

-

He crossed the bridge, leading to towards the house.

"Hey you redead freaks!" they gibdos turned to him "you and get some of this" he pulled out his bow and his fire arrows, that Keaton hadn't left him in the best of moods. He started to open fire.

-

Sakon looked up from the book he was reading. He could hear yelling. Peeking out one of the windows he saw a boy clothed in green, fending off the Gibdos. Pamela ran up the stairs towards Sakon "what's that noise?" Sakon just pointed out the window. She gasped

"We have to help him" Sakon just shook his head, looking at the Gibdos massacre.

"I think he can hold his own"

-

Link was taking these Gibdos down in rows. They weren't even getting close to him. He reached in to his pouch to pull out more arrows, only to find there was none. Putting his back away. He quickly drew his sword and charged a spin attack.

-

The usually quiet church was now filled with chatting, while the men had went outside to train the woman had stayed behind to chat. Dampe sat down at his stool by the organ, taking in the pleasant feeling of not been in solitude. It was rare people came to visit, he would usually only get the odd person every week who had come by to visit a loved ones grave and of course the man from the trading post to deliver supplies to him. Being the grave keeper was a hard job.

-

Link slashed at another gibdos, it fell limp to the floor. Only to be grabbed by another and thrown harshly to the ground. His sword slipped from his hand, to behind the army of Gibdo, the gibdos surrounded him, slowly coming in for the kill. His sword was to far away reach. They formed a circle around him, one came down to bite him, he sent a sharp kick to its face, jumping up, and he prepared to fight them hand-to-hand. one ran at him, he sent in a low kick at the creatures legs making it slip to the ground, he turned around to fend off another attacker but a sharp pain went through his leg, he looked down to see the redead he had kicked over was gnawing at his leg, another gibdos pushed him to the ground. They all swarmed in on him like flies. Coming in to feed there always hungry bellies

-

Shiro was training his new recruits in combat. He was teaching them to march, each held a spear that they had taken off the walls from the church, they all stood to attention, from left to right were Grogg, then Griff, then Brac. Shiro was barking orders at them. Dr Mizumi was walking around the church grounds to collect herbs for potions, and Zubora sat making makeshift weapons.

-

Sakon watched in horror as the Gibdos lowered themselves to bite into the young boys flesh. He covered Pamela's eyes to stop her seeing the horror that was about to come.

-

The women sat chatting about life.

"-so you were going to get married four days ago" Maya gasped "that's horrible, is your fiancé ok?" Anju looked down.

"I don't know, I hope so"

"Oh yes Dotour was such a nice man" Granny said, Anju chuckled

"Nan his name was Kafei, Dotour was his father" she explained, they turned to Romani.

"So what about you" the looked at them puzzled. "What about me?" they giggled

"Who do you like?" Romani blushed.

-

Link pushed off a Gibdos and reached into his pocket for an item.

-

"Well, his really brave" she said "and really kind"

-

Link pulled out a crystal like object with a red glow in the centre.

-

"He always looks out for me, and cheers me up when I'm down"

-

Link let out a battle cry and flames emitted from the crystal, the Gibdo screamed in pain, as it made contact with them.

-

"And helps me when I'm scared"

-

Sakon watched as a wall of fire burned the Gibdo. The boy got up, battered and bruised, the Clothe fell off the rotting corpses revealing them to be redeads. The boy jumped for hi sword, bringing it up into a fighting position.

-

"His name is Link" she finished. The girls looked at her, "ohhh" they mocked "Romani and link sitting in a tree-" Romani blushed

-

The Gibdo turned redead were faster without the clothe on them. Raising his sword he charged into the battlefield once more. Cutting down a redead, he rolled between the legs of another one then stabbed it from behind. They just kept coming. Throwing a bomb he quickly took out around five, bits o corpse fell across the ground before disappearing in a cloud of dust. He saw the Keaton on a cliff nearby.

"C'mon even someone as stupid as you must know that they will keep coming. You have to get to the waters source" Link glared at it, while parrying the attacks of a Gibdos.

"Easy for you to say" he said between attacks "you're not fighting for your life!"

The Keaton cocked its head.

"Use the Goron mask dipshit" Link looked at him shocked, were the goddesses messengers allowed to talk like that "that way you're too big for them to attack" he nodded before quickly pulling out the Goron mask and changing into Darmani.

"Now roll boy roll!" Link did as he was told and quickly rolled off towards the spring.

-

Link rolled up to the entrance of the cave where the spring was located then removed the mask. He walked inside.

The spring was a purple colour, Link frowned it was been halted by magic. He looked around, he gulped. He had not been the first one in here.

A skeleton in Armor lay against the cave wall. Link took a step closer to the skeleton. Suddenly a ghost materialized above it.

"You are neither dead nor dying, what is your purpose in this cursed land?" Link took a step back, and gulped before replying.

"I am Link, I have come to release this land of its curse, and bring life to it once more" the Ghost laughed

"If my army could not stop this curse, what makes you think you can, mere child" Link frowned

"I am the hero of Time, I have fought many battles" the ghosts face turned sour

"And I was once the General of the Army, Skull keeta, one of the finest general Ikana had ever seen. Titles mean nothing"

"Why have you stopped the flow of the river." He turned away.

"I sold my soul to that devil, he tricked me" he spat

"The skull Kid?" The ghost chuckled "no someone far more evil"

Link frowned "who?"

He turned around "hero of time, do you not fear the dead?" he shook his head, the ghost smirked.

"If that is the case, then sleep gently to the melody of darkness that the greatcommander, Keeta, shall play...and join the ranks of the dead."

A music started playing, Link clutched his head in pain and fell to his knees, he shook his head, as if it was an attempt to escaped the music, everything inside him was been bent and twisted. He was starting to feel weaker and weaker.

He shakily brung the ocarina to his lips, but he couln't play because of the pain he was in. he blew into it sharply, a screech came out instead of the expected harmonious tone. He played the next note, it sounded just as bad, the third note was smoother. The ghost smirked, deep down he knew this was wrong, but that devil who now controlled him, thought otherwise. The fourth note was just as shaky, the song sounded so music stopped for a second, Link felt his energy come back, he quickly started again, this time playing it how it should have been.

It was now the ghosts turn to scream. When he stopped he looked at himself,

"I'm..free" Link nodded "I'M FREE" he zoomed around the room, as the sprig started to flow again. In the distance a music could be heard beginning to play.

"I thank you dear boy for lifting this curse, please take my armor and this key" he clicked his fingers and the armor came off the skeleton and into Links hands the key on top.

"that key will lead to the armory" he explained "My old master told me that you were with a group, you may need it" Link looked at him

"who is this master" The ghost paused "although my soul is free, I must still keep my vows, now I leave you" Link nodded.

"I understand, may you rest in peace" The ghost nodded before fading away.

-

Link walked up to the church ground, the trainees turned to him.

"LINK!" they all called out

"how was it?"

"did you do it?" link nodded "brac, this is for you" he handed the armor over to the carpenter "you deserve it" the man looked at him.

"gee thanks, I don't know what to say" Link just raised his hand "don't worry, its just. You were the first man I saved, and you stuck with me this whole time, that was the armor of a general you know" Brac placed the helmet on, it was a perfect fit. "I think I'll go change into it now" he ran off towards the church.

"don't worry guys, theres an underground armory, they have weapons there aswell as armor" Zabora let a moan

"so you mean to tell me" he looked down at the uncomplete hammer "I did all this for nothing! YAH" he chucked the hammer a against a tree. Just then the people inside the church came out.

"Link" they ran up to him, baraging him with qusetions, such as why was he bleeding. They all decided to give him some room. Then dampe came up to him.

"so boy, I've decided I'm gonna join you guys" he smiled "that's great to hear" he then turned to romani.

"I'm back, like I promised" she smiled

"didn't doubt you for a second Grasshopper" Link smiled then turned.

"alright guys lets move out, I wanna see if anyone if alive in that music house" They all cheered and marched off.

-

woohoo end of chapter, I hope you liked this one guys, sorry if you hate RomanixLink, but if I'm gonna right a sequel, links gotta have babies. Yeah you heard right. A SEQUEL. And remember tell me who you want to survive. And review please


	15. bedtime story and the graveyard shift

Let's face it; you don't want to hear me talk so I'll just start the chapter.

-

Link knocked on the door; it had become a procedure for the team to do so. His Hylian ears detected whispering from the other side, the door slowly opened. A bald head popped out. He looked at Link and gasped.

"Well I'll be, the man who saved our skins" he raised, Link raised an eyebrow.

"Oh please, did you think we wouldn't look outside with all the noise" Link just chuckled.

"Thanks for that kid" he turned his head towards the river "and you got the river going too, I'm impressed" He saw the group behind him.

"My, that's a lot of people" he gave an unnatural smile "don't think there's been this many people since Ikana was destroyed" he laughed, Link forced a chuckle, something was odd about this man.

Pamela ran to Sakon's feet "is that warrior here?" she looked up "it is! Thankyou mister" Link smiled. Sakon pointed to Nick.

"Look Pamela, a kid you can play with" she looked over, an ear to ear grin came to her face and she quickly ran over to the boy. Link looked back at Sakon to see his face had gone serious.

"Hey kid, after seeing you fight those gibdos, I need to ask you a favour"

"Sure anything" Sakon tipped his head towards the inside of the house, Link came in

"You know Pamela" Link nodded "well her father, turned into one of them, I read that once you become one, there's no going back" Link nodded.

"That's true, where is he" Sakon pointed down to the basement. "I think we should check on him"

-

Link lit one of the candles on the table to lighten the room. He then lit the Lantern on the ceiling, enlightening the whole room.

"His in the wardrobe" Link drew his sword and slowly walked over to the wardrobe. He placed a hand on its knob slowly turning it open. He flung the door open. Something came out and pushed him to the floor. Link hit the ground hardly, his attacker wasn't attacking, and it was just laying limp on him. He looked at it. He gagged

"Ewe get this thing off of me" he screamed, a rotting corpse lay still on top of him. Sakon quickly ran and kicked the dead professor off the poor boy.

"How did he die, I thought Gibdos didn't need to eat" Link stood up, shaking in an attempt to get the germs off him. He turned to Sakon.

"Must have been the song" he explained, Sakon nodded.

"How do we tell the kid" Link froze.

"We don't"

They wrapped the body up in silence. Hiding it back in the wardrobe.

"We will bury it later" Link explained.

-

They duo walked out the house.

The two kids were playing and the women, Zubora, Darling and the Doctor stood in a circle conversing. Link walked up to them

"Where's the army in training" Anju turned to him

"Went to find the armory" Link smiled, that was kind of obvious. Link turned to Sakon

"Come with me" he turned to Anju "Which way did they go?" she pointed the in the direction, Link nodded a thanks and they were off.

-

Just down the pathway from where the remains of the group were Link and Sakon could see a small door leading into the ground, peering into it, they could see the group inside. Shiro looked up at them; he waved a hand at them, and then climbed up.

"Hello there masters Link! My there is a lot of armor in here"

"And booze!" Brac called up, Shiro sighed, he looked at Sakon the to the dagger at his belt.

"Hello sir. Are you trained in combat?" Sakon looked down at his belt then back at the Guard.

"Yeah I guess" he shrugged.

"Excellent, how would you feel about joining the Ikana defense unit?" Sakon looked at Link.

"You guys are staying here?" Link nodded, Sakon turned back to Shiro and shrugged

"Yeah why not" Shiro patted him on the back

"Excellent dear boy, now I need your help down here chaps" they nodded and came down.

-

Link was shocked when he got into the cellar, Keeta wasn't kidding when he said armory, infact armory was an understatement. This place was chocked full of supplies such as wood and stone, just as well as they needed to build houses if they were actually going to live here. The trainees Grogg, Griff, Sakon and Brac were changing into there armor, Grabbing shields which would be considered priceless, but now they were to be common for Terminians.

"Attention!" Shiro called out, each troop stood to attention "ok we need to get these planks out now!" they saluted and started carrying them out, Link was impressed at there discipline.

-

The team now sat on various stones that had been brung out of the cellar. Link was holding a large piece of parchment in his hands along with a quill they had taken from the Lab.

"Ok so we already have lab. What else should be built" Zubora raised his hand "Zubora?"

"Well we need a blacksmith" link nodded and write it down "anything else?" Anju raised her hand "an Inn, we will need a place to live before we can build lots of buildings" she explained. Link nodded.

"Ok guys we should probably build that first" they all nodded, Link looked up towards the sky "its getting dark, we should get some rest" they all turned towards the house, Shiro stopped.

"Alright trainees, we are going to take shifts, in groups of two" The soldiers groaned "first will be Sakon and Griff, then me and Grogg then Brac and Link" Link gawped at him "I am not even part of this defence unit!" Shiro just shrugged and walked inside.

-

The music house had three floors, the basement was the Lab, the ground floor was the dining area, then there was the second floor were the family of two usually slept, now it was holding a group of 15. Most of the group slept soundly, but Link sat wide awake staring at the sealing. He was surprised that the plan was coming together, but something just didn't feel right. He turned to the redheaded girl sleeping next to him.

"Hey Romani you awake?" The girl opened her eyes "what is it Link? Can't sleep?" he nodded "neither can I"

"So, what do you think we should build" she turned towards the ceiling.

"Some farmland" she turned back to him "do you ever act like a child?" Link looked at her shocked

"What do you mean?" she frowned

"You always act like an adult, leading this team and all" It was his turn to frown

"I have to" he explained "who else will"

"But you're just a kid"

"I am not an average child Romani, promise me you won't tell anyone" she nodded

"I am not from the land of termina…" he started to explain about Hyrule and his quest to stop Ganon, Romani listened in silence, occasionally asking a question.

"…that's when the happy mask salesman, a Hylian like me, asked me to collect the majora's mask as a debt to him freeing me of the curse, the rest is history" Romani stared at him "so, there is another me in your land" Link nodded "she was a girl called Malon she worked on a farm too, but she isn't anyway near as cool as you" she smiled "thanks Link, I'm glad to see you trust me good night" she planted a kiss on his cheek and turned to go back to sleep. Link touched the place she kissed, he was glad it was dark and everyone was sleeping because he was blushing like a madman.

Link smiled and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

_Link looked at himself, he was an adult again, he was just how he remembered himself as, he took a look around him to guess where he was, he was on a bridge, his looked down at his legs dangling off the edge of the bridge the river was flowing peacefully. He looked to his right, an unfamiliar town stood there. He walked towards it._

_He stood in a town square, the town was fairly small, he stood in the town centre, looking to his left, there was a blacksmith and next to it an inn .he peered around the town a house was on his right, an old couple sat outside arm in arm, they looked at him and waved._

"_Hi Link" he looked closer, was that Honey and Darling? He waved back, was this the future, then what was this town? He looked at the central building, it was the music house, except, older. The roof seemed to have worn but it was the same house. Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder, he turned around and gasped._

"_Nick?" there before him was an older version of Nick, he was quite built with stubble, and instead of his bomber attire he was wearing a guard uniform. He chuckled_

"_That's my name. Listen I need to get home to my wife and kid soon so you need to get this paperwork done" he looked at him, confused._

"_Paperwork?" Nick stared at him_

"_Well you are the mayor. Are you feeling ok today?" he put a hand to link's forehead, Link swatted it off._

"_I'm fine"_

"_Gee, sorry, didn't mean too offend" that's when a strange voice came out of nowhere._

"_Link" "Link" "Link wake up" _

Link awoke with a start, Sakon was there with Dampe.

"What is it?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"We need to bury, the Dr" Link was suddenly awake. "Then whys he here?" pointing to Dampe.

"What do you expect, he needs a holy burial Link" he tapped Links head, much to the child's annoyance.

-

The road to the graveyard was dark and eerie. Even Dampe, who lived at the graveyard. Was cautious.

An owl on a nearby tree hooted, breaking the silence, if only for a second. Dampe had a shovel and the lantern, Link found it odd that it didn't even bother Sakon.

"Sakon, do you come here often?" Link asked. Sakon stopped.

"yes, but my shack was blown into the river" Link nodded, not convinced.

The trio stopped at a previously made hole, Dampe went inside the church to get a coffin. They put the body in then lowered it into the hole. Then they piled it with dirt. Dampe said a few prayers to the man, then they placed the tombstone there, it was engraved during the day.

_Here lies Dr William Tailor_

_Died by the Gibdos curse_

_Loved by daughter_

_RIP_

Link made a bow and turned around, hoping he could get back in time to get some sleep before his shift.

-

Again, sorry about the shortness, I have school tomorrow so I have to do my homework. Remember to tell me who you want to survive, cause everyone on my list has joined the team, I need people now more than ever. PS REVIEW


	16. great another death, i didn't do it

Yeah so I bet you're all wondering who I'm doing, well I'm good, I also discovered the cure for cance- you don't wanna hear me talk, fine I'll start the chapter…

-

Link kicked a small rock into the stream, it had been six days since they had buried the doctors body. Construction on the Inn was well on the way, all that was needed was the roof and the ofcourse the furniture to go inside. Sakon had said he had furniture near where his old hut had been, and had went off to get it, half a day later he had come back with a few pieces in a wagon he was pulling, there was two chairs and a table, they unloaded it and he went off to collect clock and some more pieces. The reason Link was out here was because he needed a break.

He walked down the dirt path, it felt weird with no one around him, the team had eaten, slept and even bathed together. Now he was alone.

"Hey there asswipe" he had spoke too soon, he turned around and glared at the creature.

"What do you want Keaton" his voice dripping with poison, the fox took a step back, as if he was offended.

"Why I'm hurt" Link growled.

"Fuck off ok" Link turned to walk away, but Keaton ran around infont of him blocking his path.

"Should you be using that language" Link cocked an eyebrow

"Should you?"

"Touché" Link pushed the creature out of the way.

"You shouldn't go that way" Link turned around

"Why not?"

"Look kid, for your own good don't go in there" he sighed and turned around to go down the path

"Kid!" Kink just ignored him and carried on walking.

-

Link looked towards a stone, there were a lot of Guays on it, where they feeding on a dead animal? He walked up to the rock as the Guays flew away, what lay there was truly horrifying.

Link screamed.

There before him was a rotting corpse , one eye was gone while the other hung out of its socket, he could make out the few clumps of purple hair on its head, he looked at the ground by its feet. A Keaton mask.

"Kafei?"

He felt like he was going to be sick.

-

Sakon turned as he heard a scream in the distance. He then looked at the objects in his cart, there was an old mans clock as well as a rug and his small bed. He sighed, these were all things he had stolen. That was his old life now, the moon falling had been the end of his old life, and he just wanted to live like a normal person now. Images of the moment he killed Kafei flashed through his head. Only now did he regret that decision.

No. he had done the man a favour, he tried to convince himself, his fiancé was probably dead, yeah that was right, he would have been miserable without her. He pushed those thoughts aside and carried on towards the town.

-

Link looked at the body, how had this happened? He ran towards the town.

"Guys! Guys help! Get a Blanket! And a coffin!" he ran off towards the town. Up on a ledge nearby, stood a fox.

"I told you so"

-

Sakon was walking towards the village when Dampe and Grogg walked past him.

"Hey guys where you going?" Dampe turned to him

"We found a body" Sakon's eyes widened "Need to get a coffin" the grave keeper and the guard carried on towards the old church.

_No they haven't found it have they _he ran towards the place he had killed Kafei.

-

He watched as Anju wept, link placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Granny stood nearby, watching.

"I loved him!" she wailed "why goddesses why!" the body had been wrapped in a blanket. But from the look on Links face, the corpse hadn't been pretty.

Sakon tried to act as innocent as possible "what happened?" Granny looked at the man.

"We found her fiancés body" he looked at the crying woman in horror. What had he done?

-

Link, Romani, Anju, Granny, Sakon, grogg and Dampe attended the funeral. Right next to where the doctor had been buried, the purple haired man's body now lay silently. Link watched as Anju placed a rose on the grave, and then Dampe came and hammer a wooden tombstone at the head of the grave.

Link put the Keaton mask next to the rose. He turned away from the grave. Anju fell to the floor and wept, he carried on walking, only now had he realized how far he was from completing his goal.

-

Link slowly battered his eyes open; he could see the rays of light peeking through the roof. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, he had slept in. he got up and folded his blanket up neatly.

He walked down the stairs groggily. He could see Granny in the kitchen making tea. He walked over to her.

"Hey granny" she turned to him smiling "good morning link, tea?" he nodded. She carefully poured him a cup and handed it to him; he nodded thanks and blew on it.

"You know link. You never finished telling us that story in the sewers" he choked on his tea.

"Maybe some over time then" she smiled, he nodded slurped down the rest of his tea and went outside.

-

The Inn had jut been finished, the team cheered, entering the inn. Link looked around; this front room had a reception table as well as a sofa at the other side of the room and a small flower pot beside it. The whole inn had five rooms, one more than the stock pot had. But only one had furniture in it.

"So I guess we are sleeping in the guest rooms" Brac clasped his hands together. Link nodded.

"Ok I'll get my stuff" he turned around and left the building.

The rest of the group looked at link.

"What?" he said, breaking the tension.

"What are we building next?" Zubora asked in a very cocky tone.

"A house!" someone called out Zubora scowled

"We should build a blacksmith" He crossed his arms. Darling came up to him

"Really, who is going to live in this blacksmith hmm" Zubora looked at him

"Me ofcourse" he exclaimed

"What about me and my wife hmm" the two started arguing. Link frowned

"Guys stop it!" they looked at him

"We'll build both, we'll divide the workforce" they both nodded

Link turned and left the room.

-

Night was starting to fall. Link sat on the roof of the music box house. He looked down to see the group packing up after a hard day of labor, the house was positioned just on the otherside of the river, just like in his dream. He was about to get down when.

"Wait kid" he turned around to see the Keaton

"Oh its you"

"Just wanted to say. I told you so" the creature grinned, Link scowled, he had had enough, he tackled the creature down to the ground "he was my friend! And that's all you can say!" he attempted to strangle the creature, but the Keaton used one of its three tails to sat him off.

"Relax you brat, the goddesses told me to tell you, that you have to go to the swamp" Links anger was replaced by shock,

"But- what- why?" was all he managed to get out

"Pfft, you are more stupid than you look, I and that's pretty stupid" Link scowled "how do you think the Terminian race is going to survive, theres only fifteen people here, if that, there are other survivors and your going to find them" he looked towards the inn.

"will my friends be ok"

"yeah, the goddesses said they would protect this place while you are gone" he turned to the Keaton

"then why didn't they do that before"

"because they didn't think they needed too, the song of time was working back then" Link took out the ocarina

"how come the song doesn't work" the keaton shrugged

"they say an evil force has taken control of it" he said darkly.

"so I have to leave"

"now"

"now?"

"Now" Link nodded. "I just need to leave a message"

-

Romani awoke from I dream of which she couldn't remember. Walking downstairs she decided to bathe early. No one was in the dirty reception room. A white object lay on the dark brown counter. She picked it up and read it

_Dear whoever reads this,_

_I'm sorry,_

_I had to leave, _

_There are still people to save,_

_I should be back within the month,_

_I hope the village looks good when I get back!_

_Aswell as the soldiers,_

_See you in a month,_

_Link_

Romani dropped the letter and ran to tell Brac.

-

yah end of chapter

tell me who you want to survive, preferably a woman, as theres only like, 4 of them in the story so far. Please review


	17. Nick the hero

Can't be asked to talk, ill just start the story

-

Link took another tiresome step, a squelching sound came from his feet.

"Eww" he tried in vain to stop the murky water from seeping into his boots. He was in Deku turf now. Scanning the area in search of any signs of life, he came across an old hut. Walking towards it, he grimaced as the water clogged up his boots. He climbed up the rotting ladder, he was half way up when he heard a snapping sound.

"uh-oh"

_snap_

he let out a yell as the old ladder collapsed underneath his weight, falling promptly on his ass. He cringed as the water seeped into the back of his tunic, he jumped up and shook himself like a dog, this was disgusting, he was glad no one was here to see it.

"you know, whenever I see you, you always are been stupid" Link looked at the fox in humiliation "do you do it on purpose or are you really that stupid?" the fox grinned.

"what do you want Keaton?"

"I want you to die"

"the feelings mutual" the fox out on a face of mock surprise

"Mutual, that's a big word for you" he patted the hero on the head with his paw.

"Shutup"

"Shall I check that shack for you?" Link looked at the three tailed creature in surprise.

"You. Help me?" he said flabbergastered.

"Well, I thought I may aswell, since your oh mighty ass would make the place collapse" referring to the ladder incident. Link growled.

"Fine" in an instant the Keaton jumped up with ease and searched the shack. Link tapped his foot impatiently as the fox took its time searching around.

"You done yet?" he called up. The Keaton's head pooped up from the side.

"I was done five minutes ago, I just felt like making you wait" it smirked, Link grabbed a rock and chucked it at the creature, it swiftly dodged the oncoming projectile and jumped down.

"You should try that way" he nodded his head in the direction of the swamp. Link looked at how deep the water was.

"How do you expect me to get through, swim?"

"You could use the bath" Link turned at him "or you could use that conveniently placed boat over there" Link looked at the small canoe underneath the shack. It looked like it would work.

"Thanks" he said grudgingly. The Fox ran off.

-

Brac put down his hammer and wiped his brow. They had just finished the scaffolding for the house they needed to put the stone in next, then the roof, it would take about two to three days. He heard his stomach rumble, he guessed he had been to busy working to get anything to eat. He hoped Granny was cooking something. He saw Zubora lying down in a chair relaxing, he frowned, and Zubora had not helped at all to build anything, even his own blacksmith! Brac walked up to him.

"Hey, we'd get work done a lot quicker if you helped" the man in purple dungarees took off his shades and looked at him.

"Right" he yawned "it would also be faster if Darling, Dampe and Mizumi helped. But you don't ask them" he put his sunshades back on

"Dampe and Mizumi are too old to help, and Darling is helping cultivate the land with Romani" Brac explained.

"Yeeaahh, don't care. Now move out of the way of the sun, I'm trying to tan here" Brac sighed, they was no way of getting to the man. He walked towards the music box house, he sure hoped Granny had made something.

-

Link paddled down the swamp, cutting at bits of trees that got in his path. He didn't reckon any survivors could have gotten down here. But the Keaton had told him that they had, Link may not have liked the creature, but his advice was sent from the goddesses, so it had to be heeded. He sighed and carried on paddling.

_Shuffle_

Link stopped rowing, and looked to his right. That bush had moved. He hopped over to the land and drew his sword, carefully poking the bush, he found it was alive. He took a step back out of shock, a deku scrub. The creature looked at him and drew a spear.

"Attack!" it called out, the bushes around Link jumped up, revealing themselves to be Deku. Some charged at him, while others stood behind and shoot deku nuts at him.

He wasn't able to protect himself from all of the attacks, and quickly found himself, lying on the ground fighting for conciousness. He attempted to get up, only to have spears pointed at him. He didn't dare move. They overwhelmed him through numbers.

"Tie him up!" one called out. They ran up to him in a group of around seven, Link held back a scream of pain as they pulled his limbs together and bound them. They put a large pole between the ropes and hoisted him into the air painfully, and carried him away to the unknown.

-

Nick was running as fast as he could to catch Pamela, but to no avail. She was to fast for him, he had always hated tag. He let out a small growl and continued chasing after her. She turned to him and giggled.

"Ok Nick lets stop"

"Owww but I was just about to catch you" he whined, she giggled again.

"I know, but I have something to show you" she waved her hand as a symbol to follow, they walked down a path way.

"Are we allowed to be here, I don't want to get in trouble" the girl turned to him "what if there are bad guys around here?"

She smirked "that's why I got this" she pulled out a shiny object, Nick gasped

"I stole it right form one of the guards!" she said proudly

"you shouldn't steal ya' know" he frowned "you'll get a smack from granny"

"Oh did she do it to you, did it hurted?" she asked, he pouted out his chest

"No!"

"Then c'mon Nick you have to see the old castle" they walked up to an old wall.

"Wow" Nick said in awe "that's the hugest castle I ever saw!"

"Wanna see inside it" Nick nodded they went through a crack in the wall. Little did they know the horrors they would find.

-

Links hands were burning with pain, he dangled helplessly as the deku carried him away. He looked around for the Keaton, with his luck, it was probably watching him. Suddenly the Deku holding him stopped, the momentum caused Link to rock back and forth. A tall deku came up to him and inspected him. It was the deku butler, he was injured.

"Yes put him with the other Humans. They will make a delectable dinner" he licked his lips, link gulped, now he remembered why he had to keep his deku mask on around here

_Link paddled his row boat down the river, he looked up to see the moon. He frowned; he had forgotten how many times he had been through the same three days. Tatl came infront of his face_

"_Link, I think you should put your deku mask on" she warned. He looked at her confused_

"_Why? I am much more capable in my current from" she rested on his shoulder_

"_It's that, these deku's contrary to popular belief are very powerful" he frowned_

"_You don't think I can take 'em" _

"_Its not that it's just" she hesitated "the deku. Eat anything that is not from there race" Link gulped, been eaten was not something he imagined was very pleasant._

"_Yeah. Maybe I should put it on" he reached into his pouch to find the mask_

Link was taken to the royal chamber, if he remembered anything, it's how they cooked that monkey. He remembered watching in horror as the helpless creature was lowered into the boiling cauldron, alive, and, how he was unable to do anything. One deku dropped his side of the pole resulting in link sliding into the ground painfully, the took off the pole and chucked him into the prison.

He lay on the floor for a second, letting the pain ease in, before getting up. There was a green haired woman huddled up in the corner and a man in a green body suit at the other end.

"Tingle?" then thirty five year old man looked at him.

"Mr. Fairy! It is you!" he ran up and hugged the boy, much to links dismay. Two deku guards came in.

"Get the green clad one" Tingle and link looked at eachover then turned back to the guards

"Me or him" tingle said.

"You!" the guards ran up to him and seized him

"What are you doing?"

"Take him to the cauldron!" the guards nodded

"What!" he screamed "no? No!" he waved his legs in an attempt to free himself, Link watched as the man was taken down the corridor.

His let his head slide onto the iron bars, he had let another die again.

-

The two children walked down the cursed halls, Nick stopped and inspected the old walls.

"Wow they must be like… A BILLION YEARS OLD" he exclaimed, the sound echoed off the empty walls. Pamela kept walking.

"My daddy told me that in the throne room… there's gold" Nick gasped

"Well be rich!"

"Yeah, it thinks that's the throne room over there" she pointed towards the circular green door. They walked over to the door, heaving it open. The dust settled. Pamela scanned around, her heart stopped when she saw two pairs of glowing eyes in the room, she screamed.

-

Link sat on the one bench in the prison, his eyes were closed, he took in a deep breath to calm his nerves, he tried to block out the screams coming from the other room. If he could only do something, but the deku soldiers had taken his sword, shield and even his pouch. He could here the girl in the corner weeping, but what would he do. He opened his eyes as two Deku guards ran past. He sighed, he honestly believed he was going to die in this hell hole.

-

The two kids ran as fast as there little legs would go, two large skeleton soldiers were hot on there heels. Pamela didn't dare turn around to look at the creatures, she was too scared. She was sure they would kill her and nick. What happened next must have been fate. She tripped, Nick turned around to see her helpless on the floor, her knife had slid right next to his feet. He looked at it, and then back at the creatures, he glared picking up the knife he ran to the girl's aid. He tried to hold the knife like link held his sword.

"Leave her alone you monsters" the small child now stood between the girl and the stalfos. He tried to look as brave as possible, even if his legs were shaking. Then stalfo looked at eachover, confused, before turning back to the kids and walked towards them. Nick stepped back, holding the knife tightly, Pamela looked in horror as he tried to attack the creatures.

-

Brac walked out of the music house, holding a plate of beans. He was going to share them with nick, he had grown fond of the boy, and saw him as the sun he never had. But frowned when he couldn't see Nick

"Nick!" he called out, there was no reply, walking towards Zubora he asked if he had seen them

"ya' I saw the brats" Brac smiled "said something bout a castle" Brac's jaw dropped. He ran towards Shiro.

"Shiro! We have a situation!"

-

woo cliffhanger, will nick survive, what will become of link, will brac and the other guards be able to save nick and Pamela in time? Find out in the next chapter of "survivors".

REVIEW!!!


	18. Till full moon you shall have

Link sat in the cell, he watched as a man clad in armor was dragged down the hall towards the cell.

"Let go of me you scoundrels" wow all Terminian Guards must be taught to speak like that.

"Must be some kind of regulation" Link muttered under his breath. The Deku shoved the man through the door; he stumbled but quickly gained composure.

"When I get out of here I'll-"

"You'll what" one deku interrupted. The Soldier hesitated, Link quickly filled in for him.

"You'll find out in due time" the trio turned too looked him, just realizing his existence.

"Watch it boy, or you'll be next" they threatened, Link just rested his head against the wall, trying to catch up on lost sleep.

-

Brac Grabbed his spear and ran towards the old castle, the other guards were grabbing items, impatiently Brac turned around and yelled at the soldiers.

"C'mon we need to hurry, lives are at stake!" hurrying up, the soldiers quickly ran out of the music box house. Brac charged towards the castle, Shiro ran up to him and intercepted him by grabbing him.

"Let go of me Shiro!" Brac yelled while struggling, but the stronger man held a firm grip on him.

"We need to form a plan!"

"Yeah! Here's one! We go in there and get the kids!" Brac dropped his spear to get a better grip against Shiro's face. The captain of the guard spoke something inaudible due to the large hand on his face. Grogg and Griff ran up to grab the struggling man.

"Brac old Buddy! Calm down!" Brac stopped his struggling. They all got off of him, Shiro took a deep breath.

"Phew, thanks for that guys, ok we need to think of a-" he wasn't able to finish as he received a large punch to the jaw, he stumbled backwards out of shock. Brac quickly took off, he turned to them.

"You guys think of a plan! I'm going to save them now!"

He skidded down a slope, running towards the old, worn down castle.

-

"So captain Viscen, how did they capture you?" the pacing guard turned to Link, and then smiled as he recognized him.

"Ah master Link! I should ask you the same question" the boy smiled.

"They popped out of nowhere, what was I supposed to do" the guard nodded.

"Same, these filthy piles off wood" the guard at the other end of the room coughed, offended "Have an amazing tactic of slaughtering people"

"We obviously, I mean how many people do you know shot nuts out there noses" they both laughed. The guard came to open the door, he didn't look happy.

-

Brac looked up at the huge walls and gulped, maybe he should have stayed with the team and thought up a plan.

He looked towards a large crack in the wall, he could make out tiny footsteps in the ground by it. Then children had gone through there. He tightened his eyepatch, and walked inside.

-

The place was dirty and had a moist, musty smell to it. He walked onto the old red carpet that lay on the ground, leading across the hallway; something gleaming caught his eye at the other end of the room. He walked over to it, and picked it up. It was a small blade, he frowned, it was surprisingly clean for this old castle, and there was an inscription on the side.

_For Clocktown and termina_

Clocktown wasn't built when this castle was destroyed. He heard foot steps come through the crack in the wall. The Ikana defence unit came through before inspecting the place, Shiro walked up to him.

"What did you find?" Brac handed the knife to his superior.

"This- this is my knife" he read the inscription on the side, and then placed it in its sheath.

"Any sign of the children" he shook his head.

"We should check the throne room, legend has it treasure was in there, that would be where I would go if I was a kid" the group ran into the throne room.

-

The Ikana defence unit ran into the room weapons drawn, they were met by glowing eyes in the darkness. A deep voice hollowed through the room

"What brings the living to my land" they all took a step back.

"Do you wish to take my land from me?" no one answered. The glowing eyes never wavered.

"And then you sent these children as spies" two of the glowing were found to belong to stalfos as they walked closer to the unit holding two struggling children.

"Nick, Pamela!" Brac called out, the children were released, and they quickly retreated to the safety of the unit.

"Why do you bring children to this cursed land" Brac stepped forward

"The moon has destroyed the world, we have gathered the survivors and plan to stay here" the stalfos chuckled.

"Really, well I do believe I have stayed here past my time" it stroked its chin "are you the leader?"

"Who me? No, that would be my friend Link" Brac explained.

"And where is this… Link?" Shiro walked up next to Brac.

"He has went off to find more survivors"

"You may only have the land owned by I, Igos du Ikana, if you're leader defeats me in mortal combat"

"But…He is not here"

"And if he does not come to battle me by the next full moon! Me and my undead soldiers will invade you're little settlement, and destroy it" Brac gulped

"Now leave!" He pointed a rotting finger towards the exit "Before I change my mind! And pray you're leader returns hastily!" he spat, the unit quickly turned around and left.

As Brac exited from the castle and looked at the child in his arms

"Brac, will Link get here in time?" he looked at the child

"Ofcourse, infact, his probably on his way back now." He looked up at the sky.

-

_In the deku palace dungeon_

Link watched as the armed and extremely pissed deku walked up to the cell, ready to kill two unarmed men.

"Where are those fucking keys" it muttered under its breath.

"Wow _fucking_ that's a big word for you" Viscen teased, the guard glared at him, Link looked at him in horror _what is he doing? His going to get us killed_. The decently angry deku smacked open the door, he yelled at the two and poised his spear to attack.

-

Sorry for the shortness, this is like one of the shortest chapters ever, but I'm doing GCSE and I'm behind on my work. Anyway, please review and tell me who you want to survive.


	19. hey those are nice dolls

Link gulped as the door was flung open.

"You two are gonna get it" He turned his attention towards Link, big mistake, Viscen quickly used this moment of blindness to bring the Guard down to the ground, the wooden creature let out muffled yells with wide eyes, he slowly stopped his struggling and fell limp, Viscen removed his hand and turned to the other two in the room, he picked up the guards spear and held it over his shoulder.

"Alright, we are going to head to the armory, I believe that is where our items will be" he turned to the green haired woman, bowing slightly and holding out his hand "if I would be so honoured, would I be allowed to escort you out this dreary place" she looked at him with confusion, turning her gaze to Link, silently pleading he help, he raised a thumb, she turned back to the Guard

"…yes" Viscen got up

"Very well madam, I assure you that you will see the sun once again" her eyebrows lowered, in an annoyed fashion

"Captain Viscen, shutup" he sighed and walked over to the door, opening it for the lady, she scoffed and walked out quickly, Link followed, he was amused at these two's behavior.

-

Shiro paced back and forth, Grogg and Griff watched him, waiting for any signs that he'd worked out a plan. Griff turned to look at Sakon who had just come back from his old shack with furniture for the now completed house. Honey and Darling stood just outside the new building, arm in arm. Darling ran over to the cart Sakon was pulling, and immediately pulled out a painting, Honey walked up beside him and collected two vases, Darling and Sakon conversed, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Sakon turned towards the inn with an extra bed. Griff turned back to Shiro, who was still pacing.

"Captain, have you thought of a plan?" he couldn't take the silence anymore. The man turned to him.

"We need to build defenses" Griff frowned

"That would take awhile sir" Griff scratched his back "what defenses where you thinking of?"

Shiro rubbed his chin "we would need a guard tower and perhaps some others" he went back to pacing, Griff sighed, he would not take anymore of this, he walked over to the small field that was been grown on, maybe something there would be more interesting..

-

The trio hurried down the damp corridors, Viscen kept passing glances at Katrina, the green haired lady, she would glare at him and he would look away. Maybe it was just him, but captain Viscen was a flirt.

There feet splattered against the puddles.

"How do you know where we're going" Katrina questioned

"Oh dearest Katrina, a trained guard always know the direction" he turned and carried on walking, she huffed.

"Trained at been complete bastards maybe" she muttered under her breath, Link frowned _if I have to be like this when I'm an adult, I'll stay a child forever _

The group came face to face with a door, Viscen open the door, they all walked in and paused

"What was that _trained guard _stuff you were talking about" all the creatures in the room turned to them. Wasn't this the throne room?

Above a large cauldron hung a man in a green body suit.

"MR FAIRY! SAVE ME!!!" the thirty five year old man screamed waving frantically, Link looked across the room, his magic pouch was at the king's side. Link quickly dashed towards the throne, shoulder barging through two unexpecting deku. Almost immediately they started to open fire, a barrage of seeds flew through the air, Link picked up the pace to avoid been hit.

Viscen was fending off three deku with the spear he had taken

"Katrina stay behind me, I shall protect you" a grunt came from the woman, she stepped forward and sent a sharp kick to a Deku's face sending him across the room.

"I can fend for myself thanks very much" Viscen smirked

"feisty aren't we" he played, he sent his spear into a deku who was behind Katrina.

"thanks" she forced out "back to back" Viscen nodded, Deku swarmed in like flies, trying to get to the bread, Viscen grabbed hold a guards spear, kicking it, it let go of the spear, he passed it to Katrina

"Incase I can't hold off all of them" she laughed, there were atleast twenty here.

Link punched a Deku that tried to grab hold of him. The king looked at him with menacing eyes.

"You've got a lot of guts boy"

"meh" he shrugged, he ducked to avoid an attack of a guard, before grabbing its arm and tossing it against the cauldron "tools of the trade" the cauldron started to wobble, the group of deku attack Viscen and Katrina stopped and looked at it, as it tipped over, its content rushed towards them

"Uh-oh" was all one guard managed to get out, the terminians made a break for it. Screams of anguish could be heard as the waves of hot soup poured over them.

Link turned back to the King, pointing to his pouch.

"I'll have my pouch back please" the king chucked it over, Link caught and placed it back on his belt.

"You are a fool boy, that pouch won't save you from my army"

"Oh that's where you're wrong" Link reached into his pouch and pulled out a bow and arrow, aiming straight for the Kings head.

"You wouldn't, you're bluffing"

"try me" the king closed his eyes waiting for his premature end, the string of the bow let out a plucking noise, a scream followed, then an _uff _he opened his eyes again to see a thirty five year old man getting off the ground.

"Where are my weapons" the King just reached behind his throne pulling out a golden sword and a shining shield with a sad face on it, and handed it to the boy.

"I am in debt to you boy, you spared me my life, when you need my help, I will answer" a click was heard as Link finished putting his sword and shield in place.

"That's nice, I'll keep that in mind" he said casually , he pointed to three dolls lying idly on the ground "could I take those, some kids back home who would like something to play with" he chuckled "otherwise they'll probably find a way to awaken the dead there so bored!" he joked.

The guards were slowly getting off the ground letting out groans of pain as they did so.

"C'mon guys we'd better get back to the village"

-

They left the battered, ivy covered walls that guarded the deku palace. Katrina couldn't take it any longer.

"So where is this village, because Clock towns destroyed" Link turned to her

"You two are not the only survivors I've met" he explained "I met around twenty, we went to Ikana, under the command of the goddesses, to build a village" she nodded

"How big is the village?"

"There was one house in the making when I left, we had built an inn, and there was one house there already" Viscen butted in

"If you left, then who's defending it?"

"I met a guard called Shiro, he is training other men we found to become soldiers"

"So how many soldiers are there?" Link felt a vein in his head pop, to many questions.

"Uh" hr tried to think _Shiro, Sakon, Griff, Brac and Grogg _"five if I remember correctly"

"So are there any defenses built?" Link stopped

"Why don't you see for yourself, in the name of Nayru stop asking so many questions" he let out sigh

"Sorry kid. Dearest Katrina, how are you coping" she turned to him

"Fine Thankyou! Stop asking!" Link stopped

"Why do you shout at him so much" he defended "what has he done to you?" tears welled up in her eyes.

"You wouldn't understand!" she stormed off.

"Gee, what's her problem?" Tingle asked. Viscen sighed.

"Long story" he started walking, leaving two green clad behind.

"Hey wait for me!" Link jogged towards the leaving party. Tingle stood there, trying to decide whether he should follow or go.

-

Romani sat at the edge of the new inns roof looking at the half constructed guard tower, it was made out of a strong stone, Shiro had been in a hurry to get it fixed, she didn't know why, hell he'd even got Zubora to help, Zubora!

She sighed, where was Link, she looked at the nights sky, it was a three quarter moon, tomorrow would be the full moon, the adults were making a big deal out of it, she didn't know why. Brac and Sakon patrolled the one street of the town, not including the unfinished Guard tower, there were four buildings in the Village, the music box house, the inn, the blacksmith and the house that Honey and Darling lived in. she turned to the small vegetable patch she had been working on, she could make out the tiny sprouts just starting to break through the ground, her sister would be proud, she frowned, her sister, she hadn't really had time to think about her sister, she had died at the ranch, she had been buried there the day before Link had come. She closed her eyes and thought about her sister, her eyes became moist, but she quickly wiped them clean, her sister wouldn't want her to cry. She looked back through the window she was perched on, everyone was huddled in the room sleeping, a few of them had a bed, but others, like herself, had to sleep on the floor with blankets, it reminded her how lucky Honey and Darling were, with there own house, there own bed. Her thoughts moved to Anju, she was sleeping in the room next door, in a bed she might add, her grandmother slept in there too, it was the employees of the Inns room. Anju. She truly felt sorry for her, everyone could hear her weeping next door at night, she lost her husband, people could see the difference, she was slower, quieter, almost as if the life had been drained out of her. She look into the horizon, nothing but sand, cliffs and-

Her breath hitched in her throat, three glowing pairs off eyes could be seen in the distance. She shook her head and looked back, they were still there. She hopped into the inn running down the stairs and out the door. Brac turned to her.

"Romani, what's wrong?" she pointed in the direction of the eyes. He squinted, and gasped, tapping Sakon on the shoulder and whispering something into his ear. Sakon ran inside the inn. Not two minutes later did the whole unit come out, armed and all. Whispering to one another Shiro walked up to the girl.

"what did you see?"

"glowing eyes" the cow tied to the music box house gave a terrified moo

"they weren't supposed to come until tommorow" Shiro muttered under his breath, but Romani heard it

"who. Who's coming?" she asked wide eyed.

"just get inside Romani" she sprinted towards the house terrified.

Shiro turned towards his men.

"alright men, I ain't too sure, but things ain't gonna be pretty from here"

-

END. Do you want tingle to survive. Wha t will shiro do. Find out soon. Yeah, bad news guys, School, its really getting in the way of this story, so I will be posting around once ro twice a week, unlike when I used to do it daily, also they may be shorter, but don't worry, they'll still be ok, there's no chance in hell I'm stopping this story! Anyway tell me who you want to survive or appear, also I had this awesome dream last night, it was about the sequel of this, but its set like, thirty years after this, dunno why I just told you that but still. REVIEW PLEASE I"LL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND ~ in the words of nick :p


	20. the skeleton king and the hero of time

Yeah, I have finally fought off my writers block, thanks to some scrambledeggz (the person), to make me realize that I had become the very thing I sought to destroy… a guy who leaves stories unfinished. **This was chptr 20 and the beginning of chptr 21 merged together, so if you have already read this, then you may want to skip it**, sorry had to embolden that so people would notice it . The next chapter should be up in the next day

-

_7:14pm_

Brac brung his mirror shield to his chest to deflect the blow from a stalfos, its glowing eyes never wavered, around them other guards thought for their lives as the three most powerful beings they had faced attempted to kill them.

Brac swung his spear at the creature, it performed a back flip, landing on its bony feet, it turned around to deflect the attack of a charging Griff, Brac ran up to attack its back, it turned towards the one eyed carpenter sending a sharp kick to his ribs, he stumbled backwards, that blow had knocked the air out of him, that's when he heard the warning call.

"BOMB!" he quickly hit the deck and covered his head, just like how he had been trained, those five days had been brutal, filled with marches, duels, archery and tactics, it had paid off.

_Boom_

Bits of bone flew over head. The Stalfos had been around 400 hundred years ago, long before the invention of the bomb, he didn't stand a chance really.

Brac stood up, he let out a grunt as the pain in his ribs settled. Only two remained, none of their unit had died, granted there were a few cuts and scrapes. The larger stalfos stepped forward, his tattered robe flowed in the night damp wind.

"I'm mildly impressed" it said hoarsely "he was one of my best, I guess over the last four hundred years his skills were bluntened" he turned to his remaining guard, it gave a swift nod and readied itself.

"No matter, I come to duel you're leader" the team froze, Brac stepped forward, his one eye fixed upon the undead king

"He has not returned" the king chuckled

"Did he run away" it mused "did he cry to his mother" it gave a mighty laugh, its minion did the same.

"Coward" just as soon as it had been spoken and the sound of a swift arrow shot past his head. He turned around to see a small boy, no older than thirteen, wearing a dirtied green tunic and a strange pointy hat, stood holding an oak bow.

"Who are you calling a coward" he questioned, the king looked at him in amusement, before turning back to the guards

"This" he pointed at Link "is your leader?!" he laughed. Link turned to the two people behind him.

"Go stand by the guards" he turned to Viscen "go catch up with Shiro or something"

Link drew his blade. His eyes staring into the red abysses of his opponent.

-

_Seven hours earlier_

The group of four trudged through the swamp, the water was sinking into Viscen's armor.

"Can we not find another path?" he shook his feet in an attempt to rid himself of the brown liquid in his shoes. Katrina gave an icy laugh.

"For the commander of the army you're not very outdoorsy are you" she spat. Viscen glared

"You know Katrina, I'm trying to be nice to you." He practically growled at her. Link took a step back, this wasn't going to end well. He tapped tingle on the should

"Why do they hate eachover so much?" he said just above a whisper

"They were probably in a relationship or something before" he whispered back. They watched the two bicker, like two old ladies over the last of the prune juice.

"Dear lord almighty" he walked up to them

"Would you two stop it! We have a time limit to get back!" a scream erupted behind them, they turned around to see Tingle in the jaws of a wolfos.

"HELP ME MR FAIRY!" the creature dragged its prey away from the group, Link chased after the wolfos. Tingles eyes were wide with fear. Link ran as fast as he could. Then.

He gasped as he fell into the water, it seeped into his nose and his mouth, leaving a bitter taste in it. He has tripped on a rock. He brung his head up from the water, his wet golden locks fell infront of his face, he stood just in time to see the creature gnawingt his chest, Tingle screamed, trying to fight back, but soon the blood loss got to him and he fell limp. Link let out a yell at the starving Wolfos, its head cocked up, bits of flesh hanging from its mouth. Link quickly stabbed it through the head, killing it instantly, which was more than he could say for tingle. Bits of flesh lay scattered across the floor, where the creature had savagely gnawed at him, he could make out parts of the intestines. He turned away from the horror.

"Sorry tingle" he didn't have time to grieve as three wolfos came into the clearing, wanting the taste of fresh meat to invade their taster buds once more.

"I'll kill every last one of you!" the Triforce symbol on his hand seemed to glow, the wolfos went to attack him simultaneously, and the last second Link performed a near impossible dodge, slicing one from behind as he did so, it fell to the ground whimpering. He then performed a spin attack, splitting the skull of another. The third backed off, not wanting to end up like his comrades and quickly scampered off, but not quick enough to escape Link, for Link was in seconds by the creature's side attacking it viciously. Link took a deep breath as Viscen killed an injured one with his spear, driving in straight into its heart.

"Pretty fast kid" he complimented "where'd you learn to do that?" Link turned to him.

"You pick it up in my line of work" he turned to back to the route

"We should head off, its sunset" Katrina butted in

"What!? What about the creepy guy?" she pointed over to the bloodied corpse of their green body suited friend.

"Nothing we can do" he said dully, his head hurt from the Triforces power, he could feel the blood pumping through his head like the march of a thousand man army.

"You ok kid?" Katrina's normally sour voice changed to one of concern "you look really pale" Link rubbed his temples in an attempt to clear his head

"It's just a headache" he lied "hardly even hurts" he forced a smile onto his face; Katrina raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.

"Ok it hurts a little" he gave in "but we have to hurry, or we'll miss Grandma's soup" his stomach rumbled at the word soup, Viscen laughed.

"I see you like that soup" he joked with a very embarrassed Link.

"Heh heh yeah" he blushed

Just across the river, a pair of demonic eyes watched them.

"Foolish boy, he does not know what fate shall come upon him" its thick cloak covered its body from the sun, only its eyes could be seen, his menacing red eyes.

"it will not be long now until I am at full power, then he and his fellow comrades will soon be crushed under my power" he gave a low chuckle, a weedy man walked up to him shaking.

"Sire bad news, the goron's have recovered faster than we expected, our troops were no match- the trembling man was cut off as he received a smack to the face.

"Impossible Derkoke none can withstand my men" he turned to the pettyfull man "unless you doubt my power" the man quickly shook his head

"No me lord, but-"

"BUT NOTHING" the man gulped.

"I shall deal with this matter myself, I will have that segment" the cloaked man clicked his fingers and disappeared. The man gave a bow to the void where his master had once been.

"As you wish, lord Orthos"

-

_2:28pm_

Brac sat at by the river, sharpening his spear. Nick, Pamela and Romani played a game of naughts and crosses in the mud. The sun was beginning to set, he guessed it was around for O'clock. Brac smiled, there was a cloud in the shape of a hammer. He looked at another, a saw, then another, his smile dropped, the third was in the shape of a skull, that can't be a good sign.

"Hey uhhh kids, do I hear Granny calling us for dinner" they turned to eachover.

"I'll be the first there!" Nick exclaimed, running towards the music box house, where they ate all their food until the inn had been properly finished, it still needed refurbishing, and it was no place to put ingredients in its unfinished state.

"Oh no you won't!" Pamela chased after Nick, giggling all the way, Romani stayed.

"Is something wrong Mr. Brac?" he quickly tried to lie, not his strong point.

"..No" he cringed, back when his mother was alive she had told him she knew when he was lying as he hesitated, he hoped Romani didn't think the same way.

"If you say so Mr." she ran off to catch the two rascals. Brac let out a sigh of relief.

-

_2:29pm_

"There it is" Link pointed "that shack that may have food" Viscen rolled his eyes

"We would have been able to eat the wolfos is _somebody_" he looked at Katrina "wasn't vegetarian!" she scoffed.

"Well now there's you're food up there! Go get it if you're so damn hungry!"

"I can't! The ladders broke!" Link scratched his head at that comment

"Yeah… it must have broken in the flood" remembering when he had broken it.

"Lets just carry on, it's only an hour or two till we have get to the village anyway" he walked off hurriedly, striking confusion into his friends.

-

_2:35pm_

Nick slurped down his soup. He eyed his best friend, Brac, there was something odd about him. He looked at the mans fingers, nope, he hadn't scratched his fingers sharpening his spear. Maybe he needed a nap.

"Are you ok dear?" Granny looked at the eight year old boy "you've stopped eating"

"Oh" he came back to reality "it's nothing Grandma" he took another slurp of his soup. His attention turned to Pamela, or more to the point, her piece of bread, he had eaten all his, and now he didn't have anyway to eat his soup. He put down his spoon, not liking the idea of using it to eat instead of the bread. Maybe just a bit, she wouldn't notice. He idly moved his hand towards the ignorant piece of bread.

_SMACK_

"You shouldn't steal other people's food!" granny waved her finger menacingly at the boy as he rubbed his now sore head, that really wasn't a good idea.

-

_6:41pm_

Link stood with one foot on grass and the other on dirt, he stood on the border between the field and the canyon. Katrina held a hand over her eyes to protect them from the sun, she peered into the twisting canyon.

"Wow this place is huge" Link turned to her.

"Yeah, never ceases to amaze me" she turned back to him.

"But why don't we just set up in Clocktown, we would just need to repair it" Viscen scoffed

"Dearest Katrina, everyone knows that where there's death, there's redeads" she glared at him, enough for him to drop the topic. The ground started to shake beneath their feet, Link looked up to the edges of the canyon sides, several robed creatures stood at the edges of the cliff side, Link recognized them as Garo from his vision the turtle gave him, a taller man, also robed, but his eyes were glowing, almost demonically.

"ahh hero of time, what a pleasure it is to see you" Link placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready for an attack.

"ahh do not fear Hero, I shall not harm you…yet" he chuckled

"Who are you, what do you want, and do you want to die" Link said confidently.

"My you're feeling good today aren't you, I should put you down to size" he turned to his sight to a Garo "take him down" the Garo turned.

"GERINGARA HEMNOD" he spoke in an ancient language.

"What did he say" Link shrugged

"probably kill them" the Garo soured through the air, the blades posed, Link rolled to the side, avoiding the slice of an ancient blade.

"I would love to stay" Orthos called out "but I the gorons have something I want" he dashed off. Link locked blades with a Garo.

"you get back here now!" he side stepped out the way of an attack from behind, resulting a Garo killing one of his comrades, Link whacked it with his shield, and ducked to avoid another attack, using his shield to fend of attacks, he placed his hand into his pouch to retrieve the din's fire, a wave of flames furiously bite at the Garo, causing them to erupt into purple smoke, dead. Viscen and Katrina watched, he could handle himself.

Link took a step back, then whacked a Garo with his shield, then flipped over his head slicing at its skull, making it go limp.

"what do you call that move" Viscen called out.

"I dunno" he sliced another "the skull slicer"

"how about helm splitter" Link stabbed another

"helm splitter" he muttered to himself "yeah I like it" he ducked and sliced to legs of the last. The sun had just set, leaving a purple sky.

"we have to move! The suns setting!" Link looked into the distance "is that fire!"

-

_7:16pm_

Link gripped his sword harder, staring into the red abysses eyes of his opponent. Its robe flew almost solemnly in the dreary wind. He raised his sword, pointing it at Link.

"Do you, Link, accept the bargain that whoever loses this fight, he and his followers must leave this valley forever" Link raised his sword, his blue eyes never faltering.

"I accept" The skeleton King gave a smile, revealing his boney teeth.

"then let it begin" The skeleton creature dashed forward, Link let out a sigh, too much fighting for today, he rolled sideways to avoid the attack. Igos' sword met with the dirt, Link sent a low kick to his feet, tripping the creature up, he jump high, his sword pointed down, right towards Igos' neck, he let out a battle cry. The creature smiled, if Link had not been in midair he would have frozen. One sentence went through his head.

_It's a trap_

Igos' grabbed the hero in midair by the neck with inhuman speed and power, Link struggled to break free, he writhed around like a sawn off deku baba. Link forced out two words.

"Douche bag" he grip on his throat became firmer. Link dropped his sword, the lack of air making him too weak to grip it anymore. A _ping_ could be heard as the sword hit the floor it laid there, still, like a dead sheep that had met its doom by straying to far from its master. Black spots started to fill his eyes

"No!!!!"

The grip on his throat loosened, he took in a breath of air. Brac ran at the king, his one eye blazing with rage, he held his spear high, ready to attack. Igos tossed the half conscious Link to the side. Brac jabbed at the stalfos furiously, the creature grabbed the spear, bringing to its knee and snapping it in-half. Brac froze, he took a step back, his clumsiness got the best of him and he stumbled over.

"Unworthy maggot" gasps were heard as a rusted sword was plunged into the carpenter. Link got up, his eyes wide with shock, that was is friend, the person who had been with him since the beginning.

"You bastard!" Link ran across the battle field towards his sword, Igos blocked his path, he slid through his legs grabbing his sword and bringing himself into a battle stance, Igos charged at him, he step aside and punched him hard in the ribs, a cracking was heard, Igos used his spare hand to clutched his aching rib. Link took a step back for space, he blocked several of Igos' attacks with fury, he sent a high slice to Igos' head, he dodged it with ease, Link then sent another punch to the creature's ribs this time fully breaking it, Igos bent down and covered screamed in pain, Link quickly performed the helm splitter, he swept through the air like a sparrow, performing the technique masterfully. A sickening crack was heard, Link pierced the skull of the undead King, pulling it out, he leapt back down to the ground. Igos du Ikana, fell to the ground for a second time, dead, this time puffing in a cloud of dust. The victory was short lived. Brac whimpered in the background, Link ran to his injured friend.

Brac's eye was shut, his wound was practically chucking out blood. Dr Mizumi ran to his side, checking his wounds. Rain started to pour, as if to add to the sadness of the moment. It started to put the small fire out, soon only smoke came off the guard tower. Mizumi turned to the crowd

"This man needs medical attention!" Shiro and Viscen ran over, carefully picking up the carpenter, despite the small moans coming off him.

He was quickly carried off, soon only Link remained standing in the rain, well the only _living_ person. He turned to the shaking skeleton.

"Why are you still here?" Igos' body guard trembled

"You're going to kill me too aren't you?"

"If that's what you want" water started soaking into Link's hat, the Stalfos before him, was much skinnier than his two comrades and his features were also more pointed.

"No" it looked up at the dark clouds "I fear death"

"Then go" Link said, his voice solemn "make yourself of use to the world"

Link turned towards the music box house, where they had put Brac.

The Stalfos blinked as he heard the door slam, he looked towards the bridge leading out of Ikana, maybe there was someone from his time still out there, and after all, it was the whole country that was cursed.

His boney feet clattered on the ground as he walked, he would sail the seas, discover what no man had ever, that idea pleased him.

He walked down the path, feeling more human than he had in awhile, he smirked as he remembered his name, after many long years.

His name was James Dread.

-

nothing to say, other than I'm BACK BABE!!!


	21. the quest begins

Ok, let's get into this. Oh and before I start, there is a reviewer named Jke, thanks for the ideas, the only reason I didn't reply is because you don't have an account, the same with Anon

-

Link attached the saddle to his old steed and faithful companion, Epona. She had been found while he was away in the swamp. He was going to try and find Orthos, he didn't know what he was planning, but it wasn't going to be good. He clipped on a small satchel of food, he then rechecked that he had attached the saddle on correctly.

"You're doing it all wrong" he turned around to see the girl he had been trying to avoid, Romani. She walked up to the horse, and reattached the saddle properly.

"The trick is to tie directly underneath the horse, if you do it slanted, it will probably tip" she advised, her eyes never leaving the buckle she was working on. Link look at her eyes, he may have been more of a solitary person, but he knew something was bothering her.

"Is everything…ok" he shuffled his feet awkwardly, he may of faced many monsters, but when it came to people, more to the point, girls, he was like a small terrified child. She frowned, but her eyes still on the saddle.

"Everything's fine Link" there was a venomous tone in her voice that he had never heard before, had he done something wrong? He looked at her, trying to etch out the reason for her anger. Her usually blue eyes seemed greyer now. He went to place a hand on her shoulder, but the moment he touched her, she shoved his hand off, he took a step back.

He was scared.

She had never acted like this. He gulped in an attempt to rid the fear inside him. He shuffled nervously, he no longer had the courage to even look at her, so he look at the dirt under his feet, pretending it was interesting.

They stayed like that for around a minute, but to Link it was more like days. He balled his fists together, he mustered up the courage to speak.

"What have I done wrong?" he said in a voice that was quiet and weak, and not his.

Romani stopped what she was doing, but still didn't look at him.

"Take a guess Link" she went back to what she was doing. Link's hands clenched harder, to the extent where his knuckles turned white.

"Romani. Look at me" he turned her head gently towards him.

"I'm sorry for whatever I have done" she sniffed

"You where never here" his hand dropped to his side "and when you where, you avoided me"

His stomach churned inside of him, he had done that?

"Look Romani. I didn't mean to avoid you, its just." He hesitated, he didn't like to be vulnerable "I like you, really like you. And the feeling was so strange, I thought if I stayed away, it would go away. But it doesn't, I love you Romani" she smiled.

"I love you too" Link moved in a placed a kiss on her lips, it was quick and shy and he quickly moved away quickly after. Hoping on his horse, his eyes never leaving her.

"See you soon Romani" he gave the horse a light in the sides to get it moving, he looked at her until she was just a speck in the horizon.

-

The horse moved at amazing speed, behind him came an old friend.

"Hello my good chum" Link frowned that bloody Keaton was going to ruin a perfectly good day, he let out a 'Heyah' as he made the horse go faster.

"No wait up!" Link smiled, Kokiri 101: foxes can only run around 200metres.

"Leave me alone Keaton!" he let out a laugh "your flabby three tailed ass won't be able to keep up" Link's laughing stopped as he noticed the Keaton's fur was changing colour to a blood red, he gulped, he had upset the creature.

A blue orb seemed to grow from the tip of the creature's snout, sparks came out of it.

"see how you like this!" the orb came closer towards him at incredible speed, as it came into contact with him, he immediately fell off the horse, his limbs felt numb, he could only move his eyes. The Keaton skipped over triumphantly.

"Well well Linky-poo you like commenting on my behind so much why don't you get intimate with it" if Link could talk, he would have screamed. The creature slowly put its ass on Link's face, and he could do nothing about it.

"that'll teach you some respect" the creature let out a cruel laugh, the senses started to return to normal, he quickly sat up and spat in an attempt to rid himself of the horrible taste, he glared at the creature laughing on the ground.

"Hahaha I got you go-" a fist made contact with his face.

"Just tell me what you have got to say so I can go" Link screamed enraged.

"Ok, fine" the creature pouted "you want to defeat Orthos don't you"

"Yes"

"He lies in the ocean province trying to ally the Gerudo and Zora against you" Link's eyes widened, his small village would never stand a chance against those races alone, yet alone together.

"He also seek the pupil"

"The, Pupil?"

"The pupil is one of four pieces that create the eye, an object similar to that of the Triforce of your world. This particular piece allows its user to control minds" Link sighed and sat on a rock

"what should I do then, go after the piece he is so near, or go after another and hope I find it" he buried his face in his hands.

"Head north, find the Iris, another part of the eye. Go" the creature then smiled "or meet my crack a second time"

Link could only cringed and set off on his horse.

-

A rookie Zora Guard and his fellow Bandane (Zoran for group or squad) ran up to the gateway.

"Shuta ala gati" (shut the gate in Zoran tongue) his group attempted to hold the gate closed, to no avail. Ortho's soldiers blew it down. The small rookie attempted to pick himself up from the explosion, but found his leg under some debris.

"Ala cana lega trisha" (I can't move my leg) he started to panic as he saw what remained of his group were slaughter. Orthos walked in, his Guards stood to attention immediately, and the rookie could see the fear in their eyes.

"find the pupil" Orthos and his meek assistant walk up to the throne, the queen stood with only two guards near her "My Queen" he mocked "Thankyou for allowing us to Zora Heira, your hospitality" He looked around at the injured Guards "was kind" he gave a sickening laugh, that made the two remaining guards knees buckle.

"Now where is my stone" The rookie pulled his legs out from under the debris and shouted at her "No! hea Dona tella" (no! don't tell him), two guards came up behind him and grabbed both his arms. Orthos turned to the small Zora

"Tell us or we kill him first, then the rest of this pathetic town" The queen looked down idling a small necklace around her neck, it was a black pearl, she took it off and handed it the Orthos

"Now Leave Dark one" he mocked bowed

"My lady" he gave a mock bow and then turned to the guards holding the rookie "break his legs" a third Guard walked up with a hammer, sending them into the young Zora's knees, he let out cries of pain.

"Take him to the ocean, and leave him to die" The guards hastily took him outside

"tua asa Monta mona! Perra un mita Zora Monta!" (you may kill me! But you will never kill the mighty Zora clan!)

Orthos turned and left, he would search next in the mountains.

-

Yes it's really short, but way better than the original should be updated by tomorrow, as I want to get it done by Christmas. But now the story is set out, this rock should continue rolling down the hill (my new saying I just came up with). Also when I said Zora Heira I didn't mean Zora Cape, two different Zora towns.


End file.
